Unpredictable
by KimMinsun
Summary: On Valentine's Day, when Ga Eul gives Yi Jung chocolates, she goes home with her feelings rejected. Jan Di calls her to dress nicely to go to a fancy restaurant, and Woo Bin takes her. They go on a date...only to see Yi Jung at the restaurant too. Woo Bin tries to help by making the Casanova jealous. The story just goes on after that. Please read and enjoy:) T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fiction...so I hope you like it. I know that Boys Over Flowers is old, but it's my favorite Korean drama of all time. It first came out when I was in 7th or 8th grade. One day I decided to watch it again, because I forgot all about it. When I remembered this amazing drama, I realized how much I love it. So I decided to make a fan fiction. Ga Eul and Yi Jung are my favorites :). Remember, and I'm only going to say this once. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO BOF EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC. Enjoy:)**

**Ga Eul's POV**

I stood outside of the studio, holding the bag that held the chocolates. It had been around an hour. I saw him walk up with a girl on each arm. They were both glamorous. I looked down at my normal, casual attire feeling self-conscious.

"Ga Eul yang, what brings you here? He asked.

"T-The thing is, I-I was just..." I stammered.

"Jung-shi, she must have come to give you chcolates," The gorgeous girl holding onto his right arm said.

"Ahh. Today is Valentine's day?" Yi Jung asked rhetorically.

"Miss, your nose looks red. You must have waited a long time." The girl on his left arm said to me with a hint of pity in her voice.

"Ga Eul yang, why don't you at least have a cup of tea?" Yi Jung asked.

"Aniyo, i-it's fine," I managed to squeak out.

"Don't be like that. Come in!" The girl on Yi Jung's left arm smiled.

The girls dragged me inside.

When we walked in, the table was covered in presents, each wrapped in shiny paper and sparkly bows. I discreetly looked down at my gift, not wrapped, but put in a bag from the porridge shop. I felt pathetic. Yi Jung eyed the table full of gifts and picked one up. He smirked, set it down, then said,

"I'll bring the tea." He walked into the kitchen and lit a candle. "Leave yours there on the table too." He looked up at me.

I stood there for a while, in a daze. Why was I so stupid? Why did I even come here? I turned around to leave then stopped.

"Excuse me. I'll be going first." I said as I ran out.

I ran as fast as I could until I felt someone grab my shoulder. I knew it was Yi Jung. I didn't face him because I knew I looked like I was about to cry.

"Let me go please," I said, still not looking at him. He took his hand off my shoulder and sighed.

"This is why nice girls are so annoying," The words pierced my heart. I still didn't dare to look at him.

"Ga Eul yang, listen carefully," He began. "What happened yesterday, all of that was just acting. You shouldn't misunderstand."

I thought back to yesterday, how he helped me get over my "boyfriend" at the club.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. Yi Jung pretended not to notice and took the bag out of my hand.

"I'll keep this until you meet the person of your destiny. Thanks." He said coldly. He started to walk away.

I had to think fast. I didn't want to be a love struck burden to him. I called out to him.

"Yi Jung sunbae. I only gave you those chocolates to thank you for yesterday. You shouldn't misunderstand." I faked a smile at his handsome, confused face and turned around to walk away. He didn't come after me this time. I walked a little faster and when I turned the corner, I let the tears fall.

~o-o~

I slumped onto the couch. I had stopped crying but my nose was plugged and my eyes were still puffy. I still felt like crying but I had cried myself out. There were no more tears left.

_Ring ring ring ring. _

I checked the caller ID. It was Jan Di. I quickly picked up.

"Yoboseyo?" I made my voice light and happy.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di's energetic voice made me smile. "Dress nicely and come to my house! Quick!"

"Why?" I asked. "You're usually studying at this hour,"

"I'm done studying! That Goo Joon Pyo asked me on a date...and I don't want to go alone! It's nighttime! Something might happen to me!" She complained.

"Um...then wouldn't I be the third wheel?"

"No, we'll leave that annoying Joon Pyo out! He's taking me out to a super duper mega fancy restaurant and then we're going ice skating. Or so he told me that. Please come!" Jan DI wailed loudly. I moved the phone away from my ear a little.

"Araso. Right now?"

"Yes! Hurry up! Before Goo Joon Pyo finds out!" She hung up. I sighed then smiled. She was so unromantic sometimes. I got off the couch and searched for an outfit.

I decided on a strapless cream colored dress that I bought for a special dinner party. It hugged my body nicely. It was fitted at the top with a sweetheart neckline and flared out a little at the skirt. It stopped mid thigh. I pulled it down a little and put on my pale pink velvet pumps I wore to prom last year. Fortunately, they still fit me. I curled my hair and let it fall down my shoulders loosely.

I checked the time. _Yikes!_ I had to leave now or else I was going to be late! I quickly grabbed my small white purse and a sweater from the hanger, not even looking at which sweater it was, and ran out the door. I started to run towards the bus stop. When I saw the bus stop coming into sight, I shivered and put on my sweater. _Oh no. _It wasn't even a sweater. It was a cardigan made from light pink lace, and the sleeves stopped right above my forearm. It barely covered my upper body too. This cardigan was the shortest "jacket" I've ever worn in my life. I came to my mid waist. I didn't even bring a scarf and it was too late to go back now. I pulled up my dress a little, hoping it would cover my accidentally revealed cleavage. _Damn! Why did I wear this dress?!_

Suddenly a bright yellow sports car drove up and honked at me. I jumped back a little. The window rolled down and a handsome, smiling F4 face was before me. It was Song Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin sunbae? What are you doing here this late?" I asked, returning the smile.

"That's what I should be asking you. Where are you going all dolled up like that?" I looked me up and down as I blushed.

"To Jan Di's. We're going to a fancy restaurant or something with Joon Pyo," A gust of wind blew, and I shivered.

"Get in. I'll take you. You should've brought a jacket," He said to me as I got into the car.

"Thank you. And I was in a rush so I accidentally grabbed this." I rubbed my cold hands together to try to warm them up with friction. Woo Bin saw me and turned the heater on.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for burdening you like this. You probably have plans,"

"Nah, it's cool. Let's go." He smiled. I put on my seatbelt and he hit the gas pedal. I was thrown back into my seat.

"Woah! Sunbae, slow down a little please." I gasped with shock at how fast he was going. He smiled but ignored me.

~o-o~

"This is her place, right?" Woo Bin asked, looking at the apartment complex like it was an alien.

"Yes. Thank you." I looked out the window and saw Jan Di and Jun Pyo walk out, hand in hand. More like hand in hand by force, and dragging Jan Di to the car.

"Are you going along with them on their date?" I could tell Woo Bin was trying not to laugh.

"Yes...Jan DI begged me to come with her," I said as I opened the door to get out.

"Hey, I wanna come too! Seems like fun." His face lit up.

"Okay but you'll have to-" Woo Bin cut me off and pulled my arm. I fell back into my seat.

"Let's follow them!" He grinned.

"But-" I began.

"Just call Jan Di and tell her you're going with me. Hurry!" He urged me, still smiling.

"O-Okay..." I dialed Jan DI's number and told her what Woo Bin told me to tell. We hung up and Woo Bin started to follow Joon Pyo's bright red sports car.

"How are we going to follow them into the restaurant? You can only get in with reservations." I asked quietly.

"I'm part of F4," He said simply.

"Oh yeah..." I gave a small smile and fiddled with my purse strap.

We drove in silence for a few more minutes until I couldn't stand the awkward space anymore.

"Um...why are we following them when we can just go with them?" I asked again.

"I don't know. I was bored so I wanted to do something entertaining,"

"Oh. Oh yeah! Um, happy Valentine's day!" I smiled brightly at him.

"Oh yeah! It's Valentine's day! Happy V-day." He smiled back. I smiled sadly at him, remembering Yi Jung.

"Yo. Why are you sad?" He looked at me with concern etched on his face.

"It's nothing," I looked out the window.

"Did you get rejected?" He asked.

"Something like that," I whispered.

"Who was it?"

"Someone." I sighed and stared into the nothingness.

~o-o~

Woo Bin opened the door for me. I thanked him and got out. He offered me his arm and I shyly took it. _He's only doing this out of pity._

We walked into the restaurant and suddenly all eyes were on us. We were lead to the VIP area without a reservation. I tried to ignore the jealous stares I was getting from girls who were completely ignoring their dates. When we got into the VIP area, only a few people were in the spacious room. Joon Pyo and Jan Di, a few celebrities, and some others who I didn't know. I looked around some more and saw none other than the Casanova himself, sitting in the back of the room with the same girls I saw today at his studio. He was staring at me. I probably seemed pathetic. I looked away. Woo Bin looked back and forth between Yi Jung and I. He leaned down and unexpectedly whispered in my ear.

"Did...Yi Jung reject you?" He asked quietly. I blushed and nodded slowly.

"Okay. Gotcha. We can spy on Joon Pyo and Jan Di another time. We're gonna make him jealous so play along, okay?" He smirked and grabbed my hand. He led me to the table next to Yi Jung's and pretended not to see the philanderer. He sat with his side facing Yi Jung. Without a choice, I sat in front of the handsome Don Juan.

"Wait. Why are we trying to make him jealous?" I whispered to Woo Bin.

"So that he'll feel bad for rejecting you. And it's the perfect timing because you look lovely right now." He leaned over the table and flashed a heart-melting smile. I blushed furiously.

"And I'm kind of pissed at him at the moment. Not telling why though," He leaned back into his chair and winked at me, obviously acting. I smiled.

"But how can he be jealous if he doesn't even like me?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, playing along.

"Well, I know he likes you. I really do. I can tell. Just trust me on this."

The waitress came and took our order, but taking a bit too long to leave. It was obvious she was trying to catch Woo Bin's eye. He ignored her and smiled at me. The waitress walked away angrily.

"So. Do you trust me?" He asked. I nodded, making the strand of my hair fall from my ear. Woo Bin tucked it back in.

"Then let's get this show on the road." He held my hands from across the table and winked. I smiled knowingly.

"I can seriously feel how angry he is. Look at him very discreetly." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and pretended to look around the room. He took a quick peek at him. He was making the scariest face I had seen in my life. And he was looking straight at Woo Bin and I. Yi Jung payed no attention to the gorgeous girls fawning over him. _Why?_

"That...was scary." I said to Woo Bin. He laughed. "Sunbae, do you-"

"Hey! Don't call me that! Call me oppa!" He whispered fiercly with an evil grin on his face.

I blushed.

"I can't do that!" I looked down.

"Play along! Trust me," Woo Bin pulled my chin up.

"But...it'll be awkward," I mumbled.

"No it won't. It's just acting, remember?"

"Right."

"I have an idea!" Woo Bin leaned over the table and whispered his plan into my ear. Everything we were doing was so childish, but refreshing. I nodded when he told me what to do.

I got up from the table and started walking over to the bathroom, as planned.

"Jagiya, you look incredibly sexy in that short dress. Are you trying to seduce me? We can go back to my place now if you'd like." He smirked. I stopped walking. _He said he would only say that I looked lovely in my dress! Now it's embarrassing!_

"O-Oppa! Don't say that!" I turned to look at him. I smiled shyly and blushed on command. I turned back around to go to the bathroom.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

Woo Bin was going to die. First, they come in here and keep whispering into each other's ears, which royally pisses me off, then, he practically yells out to her that he wants to go and have sex? I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Why am I even mad?_

"Yi Jung oppa, what's wrong?" The slut to my right asks.

"Your beauty is so blinding that it's giving me a headache." I flash her a signature smile. She blushes. Of course. I look over at that bastard Woo Bin, who is pretty much being groped by the waitress as she sets the food out on the table. Why would he bring Ga Eul, of all people? I need to go freshen up and clear my head. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Ga Eul walks out of the ladies' room.

"Ga Eul yang..." I say. "Why are you here?" I mentally face palm myself. I sound like an idiot.

"I'm here on a date," She gives me a small smile with her full, rosy lips.

"With Woo Bin?"

"Yeah. Are you here with those girls?" She looks at the annoying but hot ladies I brought with me. Something flashes in her eyes for a second, but disappears as fast the speed of light. Was that...pain that I just saw in her eyes?

"Yeah. Since when were you with Woo Bin?" I ask stupidly. _Shit! Where did my skills go? I sound like a jealous piece of crap. Am I?_

"Um...he asked me out on this date today. For Valentine's day." She said hesitantly. "Well I should get back to him now." She smiled at me and walked back over to Woo Bin.

I go into the bathroom, wash my hands, loosen my tie a bit, and go back out to my waiting dates.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

We ate in awkward silence as I glared at him.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" He whispered, not taking his eyes off his food.

"No! That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever experienced in my life!" I kept glaring.

"Mianhae, baby," He said rather loudly, probably to catch Yi Jung's attention. Woo Bin leaned over the table and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, but it was a real one this time.

"You made it worse," I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Oh no. I can see the smoke coming out of his ears." Woo Bin joked. I laughed.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di ran over to my table, almost tripping on her heels. "Are you dating Woo Bin?!" She glared at Woo Bin.

"Uh, yeah. But leave him alone! It's really okay." I looked up at her, fearing for my life and Woo Bin's.

"Aish. Sunbae. If you hurt even a hair on Ga Eul, you're getting the kick." She raised a fist.

Woo Bin looked sincerely scared. That was a rare sight.

"Yah, Chu Ga Eul! You ignored me this whole night. We're sooo talking about this at work tomorrow." She walked back to her date.

"Shall we go now?" Woo Bin smiled. I nodded and put down my fork and knife.

"Be ready. Yi Jung's going to follow us. I just know it." Woo Bin winked at me as he put the money on the table with the bill. We stood up and walked out of the VIP area. I waved to Jan Di as I passed her table. As promised, Yi Jung left as well. He said something to the girls and "discreetly" followed us out.

"Told ya." Woo Bin whispered in my ear and put his arm around me, knowing that Yi Jung was watching us.

When we got outside, I shivered. I forgot that I wasn't wearing a coat. I rubbed my shoulders to warm them a bit. It seemed as if the lace cardigan was making me even colder.

"You really should've been more careful with choosing your jacket," Woo Bin scolded. He took of his warm coat and draped it over my shoulders. Such a sweet gesture made me happy, even if I knew it was all an act.

"Gomawo sun- I mean...oppa." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Woo Bin's leaned in closer. And closer. And closer. Until our lips were about to touch.

"Play along," He whispered. He was about to kiss me until his phone rang.

"Damn it," Woo Bin mumbled. "Yoboseyo? Yoboseyooooo?" He hung up.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Yi Jung." He whispered. He saw my look of shock and smirked.

"Anyways, get in the car. Let's go back to my place." He took my hand and led me to the car. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yi Jung quickly get into his car.

"Leggo." Woo Bin looked in the rearview mirror and saw Yi Jung, then rammed his foot onto the gas.

~o-o~

"Why are you doing this for me, sunbae?" I asked Woo Bin as he opened the car door for me.

"Like I said, I'm pissed at Yi Jung at the moment." He closed the door for me. We stood in front of his gate, and I saw Yi Jung watching us from a few blocks down the road. I'm pretty sure that he thinks he'll go unnoticed with his bright orange sports car.

"Play along. I'm not actually going to kiss you though. I'm pretending." He whispered, leaning in closer.

"W-wait! How to we pretend!" I flushed.

"My back's turned to him. He won't see our lips." He smiled and leaned in much closer. Our lips were a centimeter away from eachother. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and the smell of cinnamon wafted in my nose.

_Ring ring ring._

"I know it's Yi Jung. That stalker," Woo Bin ignored the call and picked me up bridal style. He carried me through the gates and into his house.

"H-hey! Put me down sunbae!" I pulled my lifting skirt down.

"Fine." He put me down in front of the massive staircase. I looked around. This was...a house?

"Explore the house later. For now, come with me." The Don Juan grabbed my hand and took me up the stairs and into his room.

His bedroom alone was the size of my whole house. I was overwhelmed by how rich Woo Bin was. I watched him push aside the curtains.

"Is Yi Jung sunbae still there?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey...sorry about this, okay?" Woo Bin pulled me toward him, his back facing the window. He pretended to kiss me again. He pushed me down onto the bed and motioned for me to sit down. I obeyed. He started to take his shirt off, still standing by the window.

"H-Hey! Sunbae, what are you doing?" I squeaked.

"Taking my shirt off," He gave an obvious answer. He threw the black dress shirt over his head and strode toward me. He led me to the other side of his room, where we were hidden from the window. I ducked down and grabbed his shirt.

"P-put this back on please," I handed him the lump of silk. He took it from me and swiftly put it on.

"Well, this should give that bastard something to think about," The handsome member of F4 smiled at me.

"Gomawoyo sunbae. You really didn't have to go that far,"

"Nah. I wanted to. It was fun. Should I take you home now? Or do you want to stay in my room for the night?" He winked at me and wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively. I laughed and blushed.

"I'll go home for the night. Thank you so much, Woo Bin sunbae." I bowed my head.

"Yo. Don't do that. It's weird." He pulled my head up and took me back downstairs. We cautiously checked outside for Yi Jung, but his bright and noticeable car was gone. Woo Bin led me to his car and drove me home.

~o-o~

**Woo Bin's POV**

I woke up to a loud knocking on my door. Before I could even answer it, Yi Jung stormed in.

"Anyong. What brings you here this fine morning?" He smirked at him knowingly. He didn't seem to notice.

"Since when were you interested in Ga Eul?" He asked, his voice straining.

"Since New Caledonia. She looked really hot in that ruffled bikini of hers." I said. I wasn't lying though. She did have a killer body, and a face to go with it.

"Did you have sex with her last night?" His fists were clenched.

"Maybe." I smiled at him and stretched. "Ouch. I'm still kinda sore. She sure knows how to—" Yi Jung cut me off by raising his hand in front of my face.

"Don't go into the details." He took a deep breath. His face was turning red, but it wasn't with embarrassment.

"I should've invited you to come on a double date with us yesterday! Damn it. I totally forgot about you. Her long, sexy legs hypnotized me. You should've seen her dress. It was so short." I smirked, waiting for the punch.

My patience was rewarded.

"Stay away from Ga Eul." He said through his teeth.

"Why the hell do you care?" I pushed him. It was obvious now. So Yi Jung likes Ga Eul.

Yi Jung said nothing. He glared at me and left the room.

I sighed and laid back down.

**A/N: So...did you like it? :) review pleaseee. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola:). Thanks so much for the reviews! I literally squealed when I read them. Well, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Yi Jung's POV**

Why do I even care? It's not like I like Ga Eul or anything. My thoughts flashed back to the restaurant last night. She came in wearing that super short dress, exposing her long, slender—

_Ring ring ring._

"Yoboseyo?" I said warily into the phone.

"Yah, Yi Jung!" It was Woo Bin.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I know you're mad at me. But I don't exactly know why. I'm coming over. Got it?" He talked quickly and hung up.

I sighed. Why was I so mad? I poured myself a glass of water, sat down on the bench, and waited. After a few minutes, the door to my studio opened.

"Yo," He waved.

"Why are you here?" I took another sip of my water.

"I am here to make amends," Woo Bin said dramatically.

"About?"

"Chu. Ga. Eul." He separated each syllable. "I seriously don't understand why you're so pissed." He took his jacket off and threw it on the table. He sat down next to me.

I stayed silent.

"But...it's not like you like her or anything, right? Because if you do...I would happily back off," He smirked. Why the hell did he just smirk? And did I like her?

"No. I don't like her," Something pulled at my heart when I said those words.

"Cool. No hard feelings, right?" He playfully punched my shoulder.

"Yeah." I gave Woo Bin a small smile.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

"You look pale!" My chubby boss exclaimed. He pushed in his glasses.

"Ga Eul, go home for the day." He crossed his arms.

"But I-"

"Eh! Go home! No excuses." He glared at me.

"Arasoyo." I sighed in defeat and took of my apron. I said bye to boss and Jan Di and went out the door.

When I got home, I checked the mirror. I wasn't _that_ pale. Well...maybe a little. I walked over to the kitchen and took a big gulp of water.

_Dingaling long dong doong ding ping poong pang tong_**. - haha got a little carried away:)**

I checked my phone. It was a text message from Woo Bin sunbae. When did he get my number?

_Hey. I'm coming to pick you up right now. Be ready._

_ -Woo Bin_

Why was he picking me up? I took another gulp of water. I got out of my skirt and put on some jeans.

_Ding dong._

I quickly ran to answer the door.

"Hi, baby," Woo Bin hugged me right when he saw me. Confused, I looked over his shoulder. Yi Jung sunbae was standing there.

"H-hi. Why did you want to pick me up?" I pulled away from the hug.

"We're going clubbing," He smiled at me and pulled me towards the car.

"W-wait, I'm not even dressed for that!" I protested, trying to pull away from his grip.

"No worries." He tightened his grasp on my wrist and pulled me with more force. I got into the car unwillingly.

~o-o~

"I'm not allowing you to do that for me," I shook my head at Woo Bin sunbae, who was looking through aisles of women's clothing.

"Too bad," He grinned evilly and put an outfit in my arms. He pushed me into the dressing room.

"Hurry up. Unless you want help." He called from the other side of the door. I heard someone sigh.

I looked down at the clothes that Woo Bin had picked for me. A white V-neck sheer tank top and some black leather shorts. The tank top had ruffles flowing down the middle, and the shorts looked too short. Sighing, I put them on and looked in the mirror. My chest was overexposed and so were my legs. I frowned and walked out.

"Damn." Woo Bin took one look at me and winked. He held some heels up. They were black satin stilettos. The were strappy, and you had to lace them up your leg. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You want me to wear..._these_?" I took the dangerous looking shoes from him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yi Jung looking in my direction. I pulled up my tank top self consciously.

"Yep." He took the shoes from me and crouched down. He swiftly took off my flats and replaced them with the black heels.

"There." He stood up and smiled at me. Even if I was about one or two inches taller, Woo Bin and Yi Jung sunbae were still both taller than me.

"T-Thank you." I said quietly.

"Let's go now! Woo Bin motioned for Yi Jung to follow us.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

I was going to go crazy. I don't even know what it was, but the sight of Ga Eul dressed like she was now... made me happy. And mad. She really needed to learn to cover up her chest area. I stared at her long legs. I quickly looked away. Why was I being so weird?

"Let's go now!" Woo Bin beamed at Ga Eul. He turned to me and silently told me to follow.

I walked behind them. Ga Eul _did_ have a nice body, as Woo Bin said. And I loved how her hair fell loosely down her shoulders. _Snap out of it So Yi Jung! You don't even like her!_

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

Colorful strobe lights were flashing. Techno music was blasting. The dance floor was crowded. Woo Bin led me to a private booth in the back. Yi Jung sat down and ordered a beer.

"Would you like anything, baby?" Woo Bin asked.

"Not now. Thank you though." I smiled at him.

Three girls came up to our table. So much for "private".

"Do you want to dance with us?" They all asked at the same time. Their makeup- caked faces and strong perfume made me gag.

"Sure." Yi Jung flashed them a charming smile and went to the dance floor with them.

"I've discovered something," Woo Bin said when Yi Jung was out of earshot.

"What is it?"

"Yi Jung likes you."

"No way! Stop playing around. It's not possible." I smiled at him.

"I'm dead serious. He punched me in the face because I had "sex" with you."

"What does that have to do with—" I stopped talking. "He punched you?" I frowned and searched his flawless face for a bruise.

"It didn't leave a mark." He smirked. "But he really does like you. He told me to stay away from you."

"He's probably trying to be brotherly."

"I highly doubt it. Don't you want him to like you?" He lifted my chin and held me there.

I stayed silent.

"Well?" He pressed.

"I...I don't want to be a bother. And why wish for something that'll never come true?" I glanced over at Yi Jung. The three girls were all grinding on him. Ew. I looked back to Woo Bin.

"I guess we'll have to open your eyes then. I'm going to make you see how much he likes you. It's pretty obvious." He leaned in closer until our foreheads were touching.

"U-um..." I squeaked.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled out of the booth. Yi Jung was dragging me to the dance floor.

"Sunbae! What are you doing?" I ran to keep up with his speed.

"Just be quiet and dance." He turned around and started dancing. Oddly, it was a slow song.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. He took my hands and put them on his shoulders. We started to sway to the music together. He pulled me impossibly closer. Our noses were touching. Was it just me, or was it suddenly really hot?

"Ga Eul..." He whispered my name. I was in a trance.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I—" He was cut off when a drunk man bumped into me, causing me to crash my lips onto his. I quickly pulled away, embarrassed. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

He pulled me back to him and kissed me softly. I pulled away again.

"I...I have to pee." I ran to the bathroom.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

"I...I have to pee." Ga Eul pulled away. She ran towards the restroom. I chuckled lightly.

I touched my lips, remembering the feeling of kissing her. Her lips tasted like strawberries. I've kissed millions of girls. Hell, I even bedded them. But kissing Ga Eul was different. It didn't feel the same. It gave me a rush of different emotions. Happiness. Anxiety. Excitement. She made my heart race. Why? What made her so different from any other? And why did I even kiss her?

I walked back to our booth. Woo Bin was gone. There was a note:

I have some business to attend to. You two have fun.

-Woo Bin

I sat down and watched Ga Eul come out of the bathroom and walk over to the booth. We talked for a while, danced a little more, then decided to go home. Nothing about the kiss came up.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

"Thanks for driving me home, sunbae." I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"It's nothing." He smiled at me.

"S-sunbae? Why did you kiss me?" I asked hesitantly. I felt the tension rise.

"I...must have been drunk." He didn't look at me.

"Oh. Okay. Well...bye." I smiled at him half-heartedly and got out of the car. He drove off. I ran into the house and cried. I don't even know why. Was it the fact that I knew he didn't like me, and he kissed me? Was I sad because of the mixed messages he was sending? Or was it because he shook it off like it was nothing and said he was drunk? He didn't even smell like alcohol.

I changed into my pajamas and turned on the TV.

A news reporter was talking in front of the So museum. Yi Jung's museum. I flipped to another channel.

"Yes, the young man has accomplished many things. His pottery is beautiful." An old man said to the camera.

"So Yi Jung is very talented." He said. I flipped to another channel. Yi Jung's pottery was being displayed on the screen. I decided to turn the TV off. Even the television can't stop thinking about him.

~o-o~

"Boss, where's Jan Di?" I asked. She never misses a day of work...even if she did leave early often.

"I gave her the day off, because of all that moving stress. Her parents left too." He sighed sympathetically. I admired Jan Di. She still managed to smile when everything was so hard for her.

"Ga Eul." I heard a soft, quiet voice. I turned around and saw Ji Hoo sunbae.

"Anyonghaseyo sunbae! Why are you here?"

"We're going to give Jan Di a housewarming gift." He smiled brightly. It was obvious that he wanted to make Jan Di happy. Secretly, I was rooting for Ji Hoo instead of Joon Pyo.

"What are we going to give to her?" I took my apron off.

"We're not exactly giving. We're doing." He pulled me out of the shop. I looked back and waved at boss apologetically.

"What are we doing?" I asked, almost falling.

"Remodeling." He let go of my wrist. Everyone of F4, excluding Joon Pyo, was waiting for me in front of Yi Jung's bright orange car.

I was pushed into the back seat.

"Let's go shopping!" Yi Jung said enthusiastically. When everyone was in the car, we sped off.

~o-o~

"All done!" I sighed and wiped my forehead with my arm. I looked around. The walls were now a pale pink color, the room was clean, and the furniture was brand new.

I sat down at the new table.

"W-What's this?" Jan Di walked in with her little brother.

"A housewarming gift." Yi Jung said. He toured Jan Di around the small room, showing her what we did.

"Gomawoyo everyone!" She beamed. We all went in for a group hug.

"Let's have a party, just for us." Woo Bin said happily.

After about an hour, everything was ready. The food was set out on the table, and Gang San, Jan Di's little brother, was sleeping in the other room.

"I'll go wake Gang San up." Jan Di started to get up.

"No, no. Let him sleep. Let's have some fun for ourselves tonight." Woo Bin winked.

After we ate, we all chatted among ourselves. Everything seemed kind of boring to me.

"Since we're all bored...let's—" I began.

"Wait, you're not asking about a kiss, right?" Woo Bin sunbae joked. Everyone laughed. Yi Jung playfully pushed him.

"Shall we play a game?" I smiled.

"What game?" Woo Bin asked.

"The truth or dare game." I said.

"Truth or dare game?" Yi Jung echoed.

"Me too! Me too! Me too!" Jae Kyung ran in, pulling Joon Pyo along with her.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"O-Okay." I grabbed the empty wine bottle and cleaned it out with water.

With the help of Jan Di, I lit some candles and arranged them nicely around the bottle.

"You can ask a question to anyone you want," I said.

"How do you know whether it's true or false?" Woo Bin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't lie. But how about we make a "no comment" option?" I suggested.

"No comment option?" Yi Jung repeated curiously.

"Let's say if you don't want to answer the question, you can, as punishment..." I was cut off.

"Give a kiss!" Jae Kyung grinned.

"Unnie...why would you say that?" I smiled and blushed.

"Why? It'll be fun!" She clapped her hands together.

"Fine, then it has to be a french kiss." Woo Bin smirked.

"No way!" Joon Pyo shouted.

"Okay, then how about a kiss on the forehead? That should be fine, right?" Yi Jung asked Joon Pyo. "If not...getting flicked?" Yi Jung pitched in another idea.

"That's also great," The Don Juan smiled. Woo Bin picked up an empty can and flicked it across the room. It rolled over, only to reveal the dent that Woo Bin had made in its side.

"Just...kiss." Jan Di laughed nervously.

Then the game began. I spun the bottle to start it off. It pointed at Yi Jung.

"Me first?" Yi Jung pointed at himself. I nodded. He looked around the table. His eyes lingered on me for a while. I thought he was going to ask me a question, but he turned towards Ji Hoo instead.

"Yoon Ji Hoo. Other than Seo Hyun, is there anyone else you thought you could love?" Yi Jung asked. Ji Hoo didn't say anything for a while, but then finally spoke.

"For the first time in a long time, I have to the desire to."Ji Hoo smirked.

"What?" Yi Jung looked scared. Ji Hoo got up and started to walk towards him.

"Hey! That wasn't even a hard one!" Yi Jung backed up with Ji Hoo gaining on him. Woo Bin held Yi Jung in place with a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey don't do it! Go away!" Yi Jung protested, trying to get Woo Bin to let go. Everyone in the room started laughing.

Jii Hoo bent down and grabbed Yi Jung's head.

"Ahhhh!" Yi Jung turned away. Ji Hoo planted a kiss on his cheek and walked back over to his spot, smiling.

"Aish!" Yi Jung wiped his cheek repeatedly, frowing at Ji Hoo, but I could tell he was having a fun time.

"Is it my turn?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yes." I said.

He turned to Joon Pyo and asked a very...personal question. Everyone knew who he was talking about, except for Jae Kyung.

After a few no's from Joon Pyo, the game went on. Joon Pyo asked Jan Di, and Jan Di asked me.

"Ga Eul, is there anyone you love?" She asked, wagging her eyebrows. I knew her scheme. She was trying to get me to confess my love in front of everyone.

"Aish, Jan Di! What's wrong with you! You already know everything and you're trying to embarrass me! I know that you..." I blabbed on.

"Answer the question!" Woo Bin interrupted.

I sighed. Was I really going to do this?

"Well?" Jan Di smiled. I knew she meant well.

I leaned closer to her.

"Y-yah! It's not even that hard to answer!" She leaned away a little. I got closer. I heard everyone start to laugh.

"Please don't do this!" Jan Di covered her face.

"Just kidding." I laughed. "And to answer your question, yes."

"Who?" Jae Kyung bounced up and down.

"Jan Di didn't ask who!" I smiled triumphantly.

"Who?!" Jan Di asked.

"Too late. It's my turn now."

I looked at Yi Jung.

"Yi Jung sunbae, what is your deepest, darkest secret?"

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

Shit. I can't tell her my secret. Only F4 knows it.

"Sorry about this, Woo Bin." I clapped his back. I walked towards Ga Eul. Her eyes widened.

"S-sunbae, you don't have to do—"

I sat down next to her and silenced her with a smile. I leaned closer and kissed her forehead. Everyone in the room squealed like pigs.

"Um...you can let go of my head now." Ga Eul said quietly. I realized that I was still pressing my lips against her forehead.

"Oops." I laughed and tried not to blush.

Why did I act like an idiot only around her?

Woo Bin cleared his throat, probably to try to fill the awkward silence.

"Let's play something else!" Jae Kyung said loudly.

"Like?" Ga Eul's face brightened up.

"Spin the bottle? Or seven minutes in heaven!" Jae Kyung grinned from ear to ear.

"Aish. Monkey, why are you suggesting games like that?" Joon Pyo glared at her.

"Chill, Joon Pyo," Woo Bin said. "Let's play spin the bottle! We all know how to play that, right?"

Everyone nodded, and the game began. Woo Bin spun first, and the bottle pointed at me.

"No!" I backed away from Woo Bin. He grabbed my shoulders and licked his lips.

"How 'bout...if they're the same gender...it has to be a kiss on the cheek?" Jae Kyung giggled. I shot a glare at her but she didn't notice.

Woo Bin nodded and leaned in even closer.

"Damn it Woo Bin! Don't do it!" I laughed and turned away from his puckering lips.

"Fine. Just this once." He sat up and grinned.

It was my turn to spin. It landed on Jae Kyung. Her eyes widened.

I leaned across the table and leaned towards her face. She closed her eyes. Was she really expecting me to kiss her? I got even closer, and at the last moment, I kissed her forehead.

"Aish! What was that!" She complained.

"Were you really expecting a kiss?" I smiled.

She glared at me and spun the bottle. It landed on Woo Bin. They both leaned across the table and kissed. I looked at Ga Eul. She didn't seem bothered by it at all. Did she even like Woo Bin?

Woo Bin spun again. It landed on Ga Eul. I felt my heart sink as they leaned towards eachother and kissed. It was a quick peck though, unlike Woo bin and Jae Kyung, who kissed for about 10 seconds.

Ga Eul's delicate looking hands spun the bottle. It pointed at me.

She hesitated for a moment. Then she moved from her spot and placed herself next to me. Her face came closer to mine, until our foreheads were about to touch.

"Noona! Give me food, I'm hungry!" Gang San marched in. We quickly leaned away from eachother.

"Hey! There's still some food left!" Jan DI's little brother squeezed between Ga Eul and I and sat down. He started to eat the food that all of us didn't finish. I laughed and messed up his already messy hair.

"Well, it's time for me to go home now," Ji Hoo announced. He said bye to everyone and left.

After a few more minutes, Woo Bin said,

"I should get going too. Yi Jung, let's go." He stood up.

"Why do I have to go with you?" I asked.

His eyes scared me enough to stand up and follow him out.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

Joon Pyo and Jae Kyung were the last to leave. After they were gone, I turned to Jan Di.

"I hope you like your new place," I smiled and looked around her apartment.

"I love it. Thanks!" She hugged me.

"I should go home now. It's getting late." I waved goodbye and walked out the door. It was cold. I walked down the steps and started on my way home.

"Are you walking home alone at this time of night?" A familiar voice made me jump.

"Y-Yi Jung sunbae..." I stared at him through the dark.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He grabbed my arm and walked me to his car. It seemed to glow in the night. He forced me into the car and closed the door for me.

"Gomawoyo," I said as he got into the driver's seat.

"It's no problem." He flashed a bright smile at me. My heart melted.

~o-o~

"Thank you again!" I closed the door. Yi Jung waved and drove off. I unlocked the door and walked in. I jumped onto the couch and feel asleep. It had been a long day.

**A/N: Sorry:) this chapter was kinda boring. But chapter 3 will be less dull, I promise! I hoped you liked this chapter anyway. Please reviewww :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Harroooo! So...I guess this chapter is a bit more exciting. A bit. Enjoy!**

**Yi Jung's POV**

I followed Woo Bin out of Jan Di's apartment.

"Why do I have to come with you?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me.

"The thing is...I'm not with Ga Eul,"

"What? They why did you-"

"I only pretended to kiss her that night. And we didn't have sex," He explained. I remembered that night when I followed them. I didn't want to follow them, but my body overpowered my brain.

"But..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I know you like her. Just go for her." He clapped me on the back. "I'm going home now. Do you want to come with?" He took his car keys out of his jacket pocket.

"No, it's okay. I brought my own car." I said. He nodded and went down the stairs.

I decided to wait for Ga Eul. I don't even know why, because it was freezing outside. After about 40 minutes, Ga Eul cam out and started walking. Was she seriously going to walk home?

"Are you walking home alone at this time of night?" I called out. She spun around and stared at me.

"Y-Yi Jung sunbae..." She stammered.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I grabbed her arm and led her to my car. I closed the door for her and got into the driver's seat.

"Gomawoyo," She said.

"It's no problem." I smiled at her.

We drove in an awkward silence. I wanted to say something, but decided better of it.

"Thank you again!" Ga Eul said happily as we reached her house. She got out and waved. I waved back and drove away.

It was random. It was crazy. But I realized it.

I love Ga Eul.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

I decided to take pottery lessons. Not just because of Yi Jung...it was because he showed me how beautiful pottery was. My teacher was young, beautiful, and kind. I admired her. After classes, we would always chat, and she would talk about her past love.

"You should confess before it's too late," My teacher, Eun Jae, said.

"The thing is...I'm kind of scared. He's totally different from me," I whispered.

"Love can't be achieved with patience. You can't hide it because you want to," She smiled warmly at me. "If you don't want to regret it later, like I do, you should build up your courage and confess your feelings."

"Yeah. Thank you so much." I beamed.

~o-o~

"A date?" Yi Jung echoed. "Didn't we already do that last time?"

"Not a fake one. A real date," I said.

"Ga Eul yang, did something shocking happen to you? Or did you get dumped by some guy?" He smirked.

"I'm not kidding," I tried not to speak in a whisper. "I...I like you, Yi Jung sunbae."

He stared at me for a while.

"Thanks. I really am thankful, but...I have a few rules when it comes to dating." His face was blank, and his voice was cold.

"Rules?" I blinked.

"One. I don't mess with good girls. Two. I also don't mess with idiotic girls. Three. I never mess with girls related to my friends. Ga Eul yang, you go against all three rules. You know that, right?" He looked up at me.

"But..."

"Hence, my answer is no."

"Sunbae..."

"You know where the exit is, right?" He said harshly. He didn't even look at me. I slowly nodded, tears threatening to fall.

I quickly walked out of the studio.

I saw Woo Bin on his way inside. I didn't look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing. Excuse me." I passed him and ran.

~o-o~

**Woo Bin's POV**

She couldn't possibly be crying because of Yi Jung. I ran inside. Yi Jung was standing at his table with a beer bottle in his hand, and smashed pot pieces were on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." He took a swig from the bottle.

"Stop drinking." I took the bottle out of his hand. He grabbed his coat and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I grabbed his arm.

He pushed me away. "If you don't want to see me go crazy, then leave me alone." He ran out.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

When I reached my house, I decided to dress warmly and go for a walk. I stared at the moon. A car suddenly stopped in front of me and the door opened.

"Ga Eul yang," Yi Jung got out of the car and strode towards me. "You said you wanted to go on a date with me, right? Is that offer still good?" He asked.

I gave him a small smile.

I felt myself being pulled. Before I knew it, I was in the backseat with Yi Jung. The chauffeur looked at me like I was a UFO.

~o-o~

We went to a club. It wasn't the one we went to with Woo Bin. This club was bigger, louder, and more crowded.

Yi Jung and I sat at a booth on the third floor. I sat at the edge, while Yi Jung was being groped by two girls who were pretty much naked. He waved at every girl who walked by. I couldn't stand it anymore. I quickly stood up and went to the bathroom.

I washed my hands with cold water and looked it the mirror. Why did I even believe for one second that Yi Jung actually liked me?

When I came out of the bathroom, I searched for the exit. I had to leave.

"If you want to walk away like this, then you shouldn't have asked me for a date." Yi Jung came out from behind the corner.

He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"The highlight of the night has yet to come." Confused, I stared at him. He smirked.

~o-o~

The highlight of the night turned out to be dinner with his dad.

"Did you say your name was Ga Eul? Take your time and enjoy the food." His dad's soft voice would've comforted me, but the way he looked at me was unsettling.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"It seems that you like Ga Eul," Yi Jung said to his father rudely.

"Of course, how can I not like a cute young lady like Ga Eul?" He replied.

"I guess I'm just like you after all," Yi Jung's face was neutral, but his voice said otherwise.

"The mother is in the hospital, and the son is out on a date. You don't care if your wife is alive or dead, but you dine on fois gras with a young lady. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" I wanted to tell Yi Jung to stop. No words came out.

"Let's talk about our family later." Yi Jung's father looked sad.

Yi Jung laughed mockingly.

"Then what should we talk about? You seem to take a liking to this lady. Shall I lend her to you?" Yi Jung gestured to me.

"Yi Jung sunbae." I warned. He ignored me.

"Why are you being so formal and proper?" He continued. "She's about the same age as your former girlfriend." He then turned to me.

"What do you think, Ga Eul? Is my father okay for you?" That was it. I stood up. I grabbed my water and splashed it on him. His smirk disappeared and turned into a look of pure shock.

"Please excuse me." I said to his father. I bowed my head and left. As I walked away, I heard his father say,

"Today, you were the one who went overboard, my son."

~o-o~

I wanted to talk to him. I needed to know why he did what he did. I would accept any answer. The curiosity was just killing me.

I went to his studio. I found Yi Jung slumped on the wall, next to his door. He was passed out. I grabbed his keys from the ground and unlocked the door for him. I tried carrying him inside, but that didn't work. I put his arm around my shoulder for support and tried making him walk inside, but that didn't work either. I resorted to grabbing both of his wrists and dragging him into the studio.

I laid him down on the bench and turned to leave, but he held my wrist, restricting me from leaving.

"i pushed her away." He said in his sleep. I froze.

"I didn't want her to cry. Like mom. Like dad. So I pushed her away." He mumbled. His hand dropped and he started to snore.

I came here searching for an answer and got one while he was unconscious. He probably never would have told me that if he were awake. I stared at his perfect, sleeping face. Watching him sleep made me feel like a creeper, but it made me feel like angels could be humans. It made me feel like we were in our own bubble, and nothing could harm us.

It was random. It was crazy. But I realized it.

Yi Jung wasn't just my crush. I loved him.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

I woke up on my bench. My head was pounding. I remembered my "date" with Ga Eul yesterday.

"Mission accomplished." I mumbled to myself.

After she left the restaurant, I went to a bar and probably got drunk off my ass. But how did I end up here? Did my driver find me?

_Ring ring ring._

I checked the caller ID. It was Woo Bin.

"What?" I said groggily into the phone.

"I figured something out," He said.

"What is it?"

"It's about Ga Eul," He began. "She's taking pottery classes."

My hand twitched.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I just thought you should know. Since she's probably taking those classes for you and all," I heard him smile.

"Whatever. I have to go, I'm busy." I hung up.

Was she seriously taking pottery classes?

**A/N: Sorry, I feel like this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Sorry about that. Well, I hope you liked it! As always, reviews much loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! And someone PM'ed (I don't know how to write that, haha) me, and asked for a little "nighttime action" with Yi Jung and Ga Eul. I'm considering it, but I don't really know if I should...should I? But if I do, I'm not going to be that descriptive, because I'll have to change the rating to M if I am. I don't wanna write an M story! I don't wanna! It'll make me feel icky :(. So...yeah. And I know it's a little early, but I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story? How 'bout it? :D okay...I'll stop blabbering and let you read now. Enjoy!**

**Ga Eul's POV**

I enthusiastically kneaded and molded the clay.

"Good job!" My teacher, Eun Jae, smiled at me. "Well, I need to get going now. Make sure you lock up when you leave!" She handed me the keys to the workshop. I set them on the table. As she grabbed her purse, something caught my eye.

"Oh...what is that? It's so cute," I pointed at a ceramic puzzle piece hanging from her bag.

"This? I made it. Do you like it?" She asked, staring at the piece with loving eyes.

"Yeah! I've wanted to make something like that for a while now," I said.

"You can borrow it. Please return it in one piece...it's very valuable to me." She took it off of her purse handle and held it out for me.

"Thank you! I'll take good care of it, I promise!" I gladly took the greenish blue piece and bowed my head. She smiled, waved goodbye, and left.

I got to work. I put some clay on the table and put the puzzle piece next to me as a guide. After a few minutes of kneading, the clay got softer. I started molding.

"You're putting to much pressure on your wrists," An all too familiar voice startled me.

"Yi Jung sunbae...what are you doing here?" I can't believe I thought he would never find out.

"A little birdy told me that you were taking classes," He smiled. My heart melted.

"Y-yeah. I am." My voice shook. Why was he back to normal? Was he bipolar or something?

He walked to where I was and helped me mold the clay. He put his hand over mine. I swiftly pulled away.

"Thank you," I whispered. I didn't look at him.

"Why are you so scared?" He frowned.

"I-I'm not scared!" I stammered.

He looked around and froze. I followed his gaze to the puzzle piece on the table.

"Where did you get this?" He asked quietly.

"Isn't it pretty? I'm using it as a guide." I smiled and went back to molding my clay.

"I asked you where you got this!" He screamed. He picked it up and held it in his fist.

"T-The...I borrowed it from the t-teacher here." My voice was wavering. Why was I so sensitive to shouting?

Yi Jung set the puzzle piece down and ran out. As I watched him leave, I came to a conclusion: He was definitely bipolar.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

All I could think about was Eun Jae. I couldn't think about anything else, like feeling sorry for yelling at Ga Eul, or the speed limit. I had to hurry. I needed to get there right now.

When I reached the coffee shop, I ran inside as fast as I could. My brother was making someone's expresso.

"Yi Jung. What are you doing here?" He looked up from the drink and smiled.

"Where's Eun Jae?" I asked breathlessly.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is she?!" I shouted.

"I-I don't know." He stammered.

I ran out and called Woo Bin. He had the best sources for information.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

Even though today wasn't a class day, I knew Eun Jae unnie would be at the workshop. I wanted to return the puzzle piece as soon as possible.

I walked through the doors of the workshop. I inhaled the musty smell of the entrance. I heard a conversation. I knew I shouldn't be listening, but I did anyway.

"Yi Jung...what are you doing here?" I heard Eun Jae's quiet voice, barely a whisper.

Yi Jung was there?

"Where have you been hiding, Eun Jae? I almost gave up on the game." His smooth voice cracked my heart. I understood the hidden meaning behind those words.

Eun Jae's past love...was Yi Jung.

I set the piece down on the ground gently and ran out. Why was I so unlucky in love?

"Oh well. It's for the best." I mumbled sadly, trying to cheer myself up. I felt my eyes tearing up. Why was I such a crybaby? It's just a boy. A boy who I cared for, a boy who made me happy, a boy who I loved...

_Snap out of it, Chu Ga Eul! _

I went back home, tears silently streaming down my face.

~o-o~

I woke up on the couch. I must have fallen asleep while watching cheesy romance movies last night. I smoothed down my hair and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

_Ring_ _ring ring._

"Hewwo?" I said with my mouth full of toothpaste.

"Ga Eul? It's Woo Bin." He sounded worried.

"Hi. What do you need?" I spit out the minty fresh paste.

"I was just calling because I'm bored." He sighed.

"And?" I rinsed out my mouth.

"Do you want to hang out today?" He asked.

"Um, sure. Why?"

"I don't know. None of the F4 are answering. So I turned to you."

"Okay...what time?"

"Now." He hung up and the door to the bathroom opened. He walked in, smiling.

"Ah! How did you get in here?" I crossed my arms over my chest and hid behind the door to hide my legs. Why did I have to wear a tank top and spandex shorts?

"You really need to protect yourself. You left the door unlocked." He didn't seem bothered by the fact that I was over exposing my body. Even though he'd already seen me like that before.

I gathered up some guts and got out from behind the door. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch in the living room. He followed suit. I stared at him. He almost seemed like a normal person, dressed the way he was. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, but it was probably expensive and imported from France or something. His black sweatpants were also probably more expensive than my house. His hair was tousled and messy, and he had dark circles around his eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night? You look sleepy." I gestured to his eyes.

"I woke up early to see you." He smiled lazily. I looked at the clock.

"It's 12:45 in the afternoon." I chuckled.

"Whatever." He put his head in my lap and started sleeping.

"Y-Yah! What are you doing? Get off!" I tried pushed him off, since it was embarrassing to have my pretty much bare legs near his face. He pushed my hands away and kept sleeping.

"Ow." I rubbed my wrist. I decided to leave him, since he would probably break my whole arm if I tried moving him again. I turned on the TV and watched a weird cable sitcom. Surprisingly, it was entertaining.

_Ding dong._

Shit. I can't move Woo Bin.

"C-Come in! The door's unlocked." I said.

The door opened, and Yi Jung walked in, carrying a bouquet of pink roses, and a cake.

"Ga Eul yang, I heard it was your birthday." He smiled, holding out the things to me. I saw his eyes flicker towards Woo Bin, but he turned to me again.

"Happy birthday," He smiled again.

"What are you saying? It's not my birthday. My birthday is next month," I cocked my head, confused.

"Joon Pyo told us that your birthday was today," He shrugged.

"How would he know that?"

"That's what Jan Di apparently told him,"

"Why?" I asked. What was going on?

"Jan Di couldn't go to Japan with Joon Pyo for lunch, because _apparently,_ it's your birthday." He frowned. "It's really not your birthday?"

"That's not the problem here!" I grumbled. I went back to watching TV. Yi Jung sat down on the recliner across from the couch.

"So. I thought you and Woo Bin weren't dating?" He suddenly asked.

"You're seriously worrying about that right now?" I sighed.

"What about you? You're just watching TV." He crossed his arms.

"I'm _thinking_." I lied. We both stopped talking and went back to watching TV.

"But seriously. I thought you and Woo Bin weren't having a fling?" He asked again.

"Yi Jung!" I sighed in frustration. Why did he even care?

"What?" He seemed oblivious to the fact that I was just a little eensy weensy bit angry with him.

"We're just friends." I said.

"Friends bang eachother?" He laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"We didn't "bang" eachother. He just came over 30 minutes ago." I sighed again.

He frowned and turned back to the TV.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

It hurt my heart to see them like that. Her legs weren't even covered, and he was nuzzling his face into her thighs. He was probably pretending to sleep.

"We didn't "bang" eachother. He just came over 30 minutes ago." She sighed.

I frowned. They were both in pajamas. And they both looked really tired. Then what did they do? Have a slumber party and talk about crushes? I turned back to the TV. Every now and then, I stole a glance at her. Her chest was yet again over exposed, and so were her legs. I glared at that bastard Woo Bin. He was smiling contently. He raised his arms above his head and rested his hands on the top of her thighs. I tried not to lunge at him. I looked at Ga Eul again, who wasn't bothered by it.

"So. How's it going?" I asked stupidly. I almost smacked my forehead.

"Not so good," She didn't take her eyes off of the TV.

"Why?" I was suddenly worried.

"Nothing of your concern." She still didn't look at me. I decided not to say anything more and went back to watching the stupid sitcom.

My mind wandered to Eun Jae. How I kissed her in the workshop yesterday. How she stared at me with dead eyes.

**Flashback**

"You were my everything. My air." I said, cupping her cheek.

"I wasn't your air, Yi Jung. I was just a breeze that you mistook for air." She pulled my hand away from her perfect face.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"A breeze only visits a place once. Once it leaves, it never comes back." She hugged me lightly and left her workshop. I sat on the ground and cried like a girl.

Eun Jae was the only girl who could make me cry like this. She was the only one who truly had my heart.

**Flashback over**

I glanced over to Ga Eul. She seemed to be in a deep train of thought. There were a few beads of sweat on her forehead. I looked at Woo Bin, who was now face down on her thighs. I clenched my fists. She suddenly stood up, causing Woo Bin to roll over and fall on the floor. I stifled a laugh.

"I...I'll be right back." She said quietly. She left the living room.

"Hm? Why are you here?" Woo Bin asked me sleepily. His eyes were half closed, and he didn't bother to get up off of the floor.

"To hang out," I said.

"What? But I was already with her!" He got up quickly and frowned.

"Oh well." I shrugged and smiled. He shook his head and lay back down.

Ga Eul walked in wearing skinny jeans and light pink hoodie. She faced her back to me and bent down to try to pick up Woo Bin.

My perviness got the best of me. I stared at her perfect ass, which her skinny jeans complimented nicely. Woo Bin saw me and gave me a thumbs up. Ga Eul saw him and turned around to stare at me.

"What?" She looked back and forth between Woo Bin and I.

"Nothing." I said quickly. Woo Bin smirked.

"I was thinking we could all go ice skating today. Since you both have nothing to do, surprisingly." She put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! But I'm not dressed for that," Woo Bin looked down at his clothes.

"Then go change. You can wear my dad's clothes or something. He's on a business trip anyway," She gestured to a closed door down the hallway.

"Go get me something to wear." He ordered. She sighed and went to her dad's room. She came back a few seconds later, she came back with a pair of jeans, a red shirt, and a black zipper hoodie.

"Those look surprisingly modern for an old man," I said, laughing. She smiled.

"I shop for my dad."

Ga Eul held out the clothes to Woo Bin. He stared up at her.

"Dress me," He said. My eyes widened.

"W-What?" She frowned at him.

"Dress me." He said again. She sighed and blushed.

"I'm waiting." He said. She laughed and grabbed the hem of his shirt. I turned away.

Was Woo Bin seriously making her do this? And why was she even doing it?! I looked back at them. His shirt was off, and her face was redder than a tomato. She put the red V-neck over his head and pulled it down.

"My pants," Woo Bin said after fixing his hair.

"You can do that yourself!" Ga Eul blushed harder and threw the jeans at his face. He pouted and stood up. He started to pull down his sweats.

"In the bathroom!" She looked away. He laughed and made his way to the bathroom.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

Woo Bin tried to tie my skates for me, but Yi Jung pushed him away and tied them for me instead. I blushed every time he came into contact with my foot or leg. It was kinda lame. I hoped he didn't notice.

"All done." He stood up and took my hand. He pulled me towards the ice rink.

"Hey! Slow down, I can't walk fast when I'm wearing-" I felt myself falling backwards. I shut my eyes and braced myself for the usual thump. But I stopped falling. I opened my eyes and saw Yi Jung's face right in front of mine. He had caught me. I blushed furiously.

"Thank you," I whispered. I tried to get up, only to bring my face closer to his.

He stared into my eyes for a while, then let me go.

"No problem." He smiled charmingly. He grabbed my hand again.

"Let's go." He started running to the rink. I almost tripped a couple of times, but I managed to keep up with him.

We got on the ice rink. We skated side by side around the ice. I looked around, but Woo Bin was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Woo Bin?" I asked, still looking around.

"I don't know." He said.

We skated together in silence. A very awkward silence.

_Ring ring ring._

"Yoboseyo?" I picked up my phone.

"Hey, it's me," Woo Bin said.

"Where are you?!" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Somewhere. I decided to leave you two alone." I heard him smirk on the other line.

"Seriously?! I told you he doesn't like me!" I turned my head away from Yi Jung and whispered.

"I'm positive," He said.

"So am I!"

"Have fun, bye!" Woo Bin hung up. I glared at the phone.

"You know...this is kind of boring," Yi Jung said. "Let's go."

"To?"

"I don't know." He grabbed my arm and dragged me off the ice. We left the ice rink and roamed the streets. Should I ask about Eun Jae? Now seemed like a good time. Or was it?

"Y-Yi Jung sunbae...why did you get so worked up over the puzzle piece?" I asked quietly. He looked away for a second.

"It was something special to me, and I had lost it." He said. I decided not to say anything more and just nodded.

We stopped in front of a jewelry store.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He turned to me, smiling. He went inside. What was he doing?

"Hey! Who are you?" A girl shouted. She walked towards me, her curls bouncing, and her heels clicking. Two girls who looked just like her followed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're too plain to be with Yi Jung! Are you, like, his long lost cousin or something?" A girl in the back asked.

"N-no, we're friends..." I stammered. These girls looked like the girls from the club, but they weren't. I looked at their short and sparkly dresses.

"Didn't seem like it to me! You were standing pretty close!" One of the girls said with a nasally voice.

"Why would Yi Jung even look at a girl like you? You're short. And you walk kinda funny. You look poor," The girl in the front added on my flaws.

"Yeah! You're too ugly and poor!" The girls all said in unison. They were creeping me out. Yes, they were hurting my feelings, but I didn't say anything, because I knew it was true. I looked down.

"I will ruin you." Yi Jung's menacing voice made me shiver. He walked up from behind me and glared at the girls. They widened their eyes and tried to fix their hair, even though they were just threatened. Yi Jung dragged me away from them and we walked across the street. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, but then finally spoke.

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself? Now they probably think that you believe all that." He looked at me. I didn't say anything. I looked straight ahead.

"Why didn't you say anything to defend yourself?" He asked again. I kept my lips shut. He stopped walking. Not even knowing why, I stopped too.

"Did you actually believe them?" He asked quietly. I still didn't say anything. He pulled me to him. I almost tripped. Why did he always drag me everywhere?

"Don't believe them." He whispered. It wasn't exactly hugging, but it wasn't exactly just standing in front of eachother either. We were standing so close. I felt his breath of my ear.

"You're none of those things." He pulled me even closer. His hand rested on the small of my back. I tried not to blush. We were in the middle of the sidewalk, with people having to walk around our "embrace" while staring at us.

"Then what am I?' I whispered. _Damn it! _Did I really just say that?

"Just...none of those things. He let go of me and took my hand. We kept walking. Why was he acting like this? He doesn't like me. Was he just doing this out of pity?

~o-o~

"Thanks for the ride home." I gave him a small smile. I opened the door and started to get out. He stopped me.

"Wait. I have something for you." He took out a small red box from his pocket. He handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, holding the box. The box was velvet.

"A necklace." He smiled. He pushed me out of the car, closed the door, and drove away. What a nice way to say goodbye.

I opened the box and gasped. It was a beautiful diamond necklace. It looked really expensive. It was a simple necklace. It had a silver chain with a large diamond hanging from it.

"I can't accept this..." I whispered to myself. As if on cue, I received a text.

Don't worry about the price. Please accept it. Wear it tomorrow. I'm taking you somewhere.

-Yi Jung

I seriously don't understand how people keep getting my number.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :)! There will be an "event" in the next chapter! Review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter 5! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with school:(...did you guys know that I'm sad? I only got two or three reviews on my last chapter. I got so excited whenever I got an email and I would deflate when it wasn't a review notification. Well, enjoyyyy! :D**

**Ga Eul's POV**

I got ready quickly. When I came to my closet, I panicked. What was I supposed to wear? Yi Jung didn't tell me where we were going! What if we went somewhere fancy and I'm dressed like a hobo? What do I do? I paced around the room.

I decided on a sleeveless white shirt with a pink collar. I paired it with a light pink skirt. I carefully chose a warm gray cardigan.

_Ring ring ring._

"Yoboseyo?" I said.

"I'm on my way. Be ready." Yi Jung spoke quickly and hung up. I frowned. He really wasn't going to tell me where he was taking me?

I ran around the house looking for my nude pumps. I had found one under the couch, but I didn't know where the other was.

_Ding dong._

Crap! I'm not ready!

I ran over to the door, "left-shoeless" and opened it. As expected, Yi Jung was standing there looking perfect, with angels singing in the background. I tried not to stare.

"I-I'm not ready," I blushed. He looked down at my feet. He suddenly bent down and picked something up.

"Here you go, Cinderella." He slipped on my left shoe for me. It was like he made it magically appear.

"Are you saying you're the prince?" I raised an eyebrow as he stood up.

"Yep." He held out his hand, which I gladly took, and we walked to the bright orange sports car together.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I put my seatbelt on.

"Somewhere." He smirked. I frowned.

"You're wearing the necklace." He stated while smiling. I gave him a small smile.

~o-o~

Yi Jung took me to a museum. His museum. I walked around and admired his pottery on display.

"So, why are we here?" I asked.

"Just because. Can't I hang out with you?" He was expressionless, but he seemed to be happy.

"I was just asking why," I smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go out onto the balcony!" He suddenly lit up and ran down the hall. I followed him.

The balcony was gorgeous. There were colorful flowers in pots everywhere, and the sun was just about to set, making the sky a slight pink color.

"Wow. It's so pretty." I whispered.

"Not as pretty as you," He said.

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"Ga Eul..." He took a step towards me and pulled me close.

"I love you." He whispered. Was I dreaming? I had to be. I discreetly pinched myself. Nope, not a dream.

"I...love you too."

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

The ride home was awkward. Neither of us said anything. I drove through the big silver gates leading to me house.

"Y-Your house?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking that we could have dinner here,"

"Okay. I've never been to your house before," She said. It was obvious that she was trying to strike up a conversation.

"That's weird. Because I've been to yours plenty," I winked and smiled.

"That's because you come over without telling me and drag me somewhere!" She shook her head. We stopped in front of my house. I got out of the car, threw the keys to the valet, and opened the door for Ga Eul.

"Gomawoyo." She said. She stepped out. I led her inside.

"Woah." I heard her whisper.

"Come on." I took her hand and led her to the dining room. The table was covered in food. She gulped. I tried not to laugh.

"Eat." I ordered. I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. As soon as I sat across from her, she dug in. It was hard not to roll on the floor and laugh my head off.

"Were you hungry?" I asked, chuckling. She blushed.

"Only a little." She said. I smiled and went back to eating. Butler Kim brought out some wine.

"Thanks. You can leave now." I said, taking the bottle and cups. He bowed and left. I poured Ga Eul's glass and handed it to her.

"This is really good!" She exclaimed between gulps. I was going to tell her to slow down on the drinking, but it was kind of entertaining to watch.

She held out her glass and I poured her some more. She kept drinking and drinking, and when I refused to pour her anymore, she stole the bottle from me and poured for herself.

"Stop drinking!" I tried taking the cup and bottle away from her, but she leaned away from me.

"Noooooo," She dragged the word out. I looked at her cheeks. They were pink. Was she drunk?

"Ga Eul. Seriously. Stop," I leaned over the table and quickly grabbed the wine.

"Damn it, Yi Jung! You're meeeean. You know that?" She smiled lazily at me.

"You're drunk," I said.

"Nuh uhhhhh!" She wagged her finger at me.

"Maybe you should go home..." I suggested.

"No! I like it here. This chair is comfy," She leaned back.

"Ga Eul. You really should go home now," I said.

"You know how girls think you're hot?" She changed the subject.

"Uh huh,"

"Well, I don't think you're hot," She said. Ouch.

"I think you're beautiful on the inside, which is all that counts. Your face doesn't really matter!" She sat up and slammed her hands on the table. Hearing her say that warmed my heart. Except for the fact that she was drunk and just called me ugly...I think.

"Girls like you because of your money. And your face. But they don't really like you. You know?" She continued. Where was this going?

"Uh huh..." I replied. If she was talking this much...would she answer any question truthfully? I decided to change course on the topic.

"So. Ga Eul. What is the most embarrassing moment of your life?" I asked.

"Well, last year, I was changing in the gym lockers at my school, and this new girl left and went to the gymnasium. She left the door wiiiiide open, and everyone saw me changing. The thing is, I didn't notice 'till the veeery end." She whispered.

I laughed.

"Ga Eul yang. Do you like me?"

"Yep. You're super nice." She grinned.

"Do you like me romantically?" I pressed.

"Yeah." She didn't say anything more. She twiddled with her thumbs.

"Do you think I'm good-looking?" I asked. Why was I being weird?

"Yeah! You're heart-stoppingly handsome!" She whispered loudly. "I think you're amazing. But I don't know why you act like this!" She frowned.

"Act like what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You say you don't like me the way that I want you to. But you act so sweeeeeet and romaaaaantic all the time. I don't get iiiiit." She pouted. I blinked. She had a point...but I lied about not liking her.

"I-Is there anyone that you're jealous of?" I changed the subject again.

"Eun Jae unnie." She sighed. I think I stopped breathing.

"Huh? Why?" I asked breathlessly.

"She's loved by eeeeveryone. She's beautiful and kind and talented. And the thing that I'm the moooost jealous of...is that she's loved by you." She said quietly. Then she started giggling wiggling her arms like an octopus. It was funny, but I couldn't laugh. How did she know about that?

"Hey. Let's play PQ!" She stopped dancing and stared at me intensely.

"What's PQ?" I really didn't want to play games with a drunk person.

"PQ stands for "personal question". You have to ask someone a personal question and they have to answer truthfullyyyyy!" She stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Do you have a couch? I wanna sit on a couuuuch!" She bounced up and down. I laughed and walked to the living room, with Ga Eul right behind me. She sat on the white leather couch.

"Plop!" She shouted as she landed on the cushions. "Let's staaaart."

"Okay. You can go first." I said.

"Yay! Ummmmm...what age would you lose your virginity?" She asked. Woah. This was awkward.

"I'm not...a virgin." I said slowly.

"Oh yeah! That totally slipped from my mind! Sorry!" She bonked her head and giggled.

"What about you? What age would you lose your virginity, Ga Eul?"

"I dunno. Maybe after marriage?" She tapped her chin.

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"Ya know, this is boring!" She pouted and yawned.

"You should probably go home now, Ga Eul yang..." I helped her stand up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Eleven forty-seven,"

"Okay! She walked towards the kitchen and fell. She could barely stand or walk by herself.

"Actually, you should stay here for tonight. To be safe," I helped her back to the couch. She suddenly slapped my shoulder.

"I told you I was waiting until marriage!" She shouted.

"Not for that! Just to sleep." My face felt hot.

"Okay then! Carry me." She reached her arms out. I sighed and picked her up bridal style. I carried her up to my room.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. Where am I? I looked to my left. Yi Jung was sleeping right next to me. I gasped and rolled off the bed with a loud thud.

"Ow..." I rubbed my behind. I only felt...my underwear. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a light gray dress shirt that was too big for me. I looked under my shirt. Just my undergarments. Did I... sleep with Yi Jung? I glanced at him. He was dressed in a T-shirt and pajama pants. D-did he change me?! I felt myself panicking. I quickly stood up and walked over to Yi Jung's sleeping form.

"H-Hey! Wake up!" I whispered fiercely as I shook him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh. Hi." He said.

"What am I doing here? And WHY am I dressed like this?" I tried to keep my voice down.

"You were drunk last night and it would've been dangerous to send you home," He mumbled. He closed his eyes and burrowed his face into his pillow.

"Hey! But why am I dressed like this?" I asked, shaking him. He pushed my hands away.

"Yah!" I shouted. I shook him again. "Why am I dressed like this?" I frowned.

"Well, you can't sleep in those clothes, can you?" He gestured to my clothes folded neatly on the chair.

"I could have! Did...did _you_ change me?" I tried not to let myself die.

"Y-yeah." Yi Jung was wide awake now.

I started sobbing like a maniac. He _saw _me! He SAW me!

"Hey! D-don't cry! I didn't look, really!" He pleaded, trying to calm me down. I didn't stop.

"Whhhyyyyyy!" I sobbed. "You have maaaaids!" I banged my head on the blankets, which didn't really do anything, but it was better than letting Yi Jung see my face.

"S-Sorry, it was late and—" He was stopped talking. I sniffled and wiped my tears.

"D-Do you promise you didn't s-see?" I asked, hicupping.

"Yeah..." He said. I sighed with relief.

"I'm going to get changed." I ignored my headache and walked over to the chair. I grabbed my clothes and walked into Yi Jung's bathroom.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

I lied to her again. I did see her. I was going to close my eyes, but it didn't work out. I had to keep my eyes open, or else I wouldn't be able to see what I was doing.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, I let out a breath. My mind flashed back to her body.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Thank you for..uh...lending me your shirt." Ga Eul walked out of the bathroom wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She walked over to me and handed me the dress shirt. She stood there awkwardly.

"No problem..." I looked away. I was bombing. It had never been this hard for me to talk to a girl.

"Okay...well...I'll go home now..." Ga Eul awkwardly wobbled to the door, almost tripped, and left. I quickly got dressed and followed her out.

"I'll drive you home," I caught up with her before she left the house.

"Aniyo, it's fine." She smiled and shook her head furiously. I ignored her and took her to my car.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

I had never been more embarrassed in my life. I got drunk and probably said something to Yi Jung, he said he didn't see me undressed, but I saw through his lie, and now, he was driving me home in an awkward silence.

"Ga Eul..." Yi Jung began.

"Yes?" I looked up from my hands.

"About yesterday...at the museum..." He parked in front of my house and looked at me with those perfect eyes.

"You believe me, right?" He gave me a small smile. I slowly nodded.

"Well, good. Because I believed you too." He smiled and leaned in towards me. I closed my eyes. I felt his breath on my face.

"GA EUL!" I heard someone yell from outside.

Startled, I opened my eyes and looked out the window. Jan Di was standing there, her arms crossed.

"Um...bye, sunbae. Thank you." I quickly stumbled out of the car. Jan Di dragged me inside as I waved.

**A/N: How was it? I don't know, know matter how much I tried to convince myself, this chapter seemed kind of bad to me. Not the events in the story, but the writing...And I know this one was pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Well, I hope you liked it:) Any suggestions for the next chapter? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: To those of you who PM'd me and asked if I was Korean; Yes. Yes, I am. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I feel...so...loved. So, this chapter is longer now. Yayyyy! And also, I realized that I have completely cut out Woo Bin :( I have "re-added" him! Enjoy!**

**Ga Eul's POV**

I literally fell into my home. Jan Di's grip was so strong, and she walked so fast. I looked at her. She was wearing my favorite green cooking apron.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked, gesturing to the apron.

"Yah! We'll talk about that later! What I want to talk about right now is your relationship with Mister Playboy!" She shouted.

"Calm down, we're not dating or anything," I was telling the truth.

"Then why were you guys about to kiss? Huh? HUH?" She made the cutest angry face. I stifled a laugh.

"It's okay Jan Di," I smiled, not being able to contain it.

"Aish." She mumbled under her breath. She walked to the kitchen.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, following her.

"Just to cook for my best friend. Can't I do that?" She looked up from the pot.

"By breaking in?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The front door was unlocked." She blinked. I smacked my forehead.

Again?

"But seriously. Something's wrong. I can tell! So spill it, Geum Jan Di," I sat on the counter.

"Well...tomorrow is graduation...and I'm nervous." She furrowed her brows.

"Why?"

"I don't exactly know. But this lunch is a celebration lunch!" She thrust the soup ladle in the air. I chuckled.

After a few more minutes, the stew was ready. We finished the food that Jan Di prepared. It was delicious.

"Text me, okay? I have to get to my other job." Jan Di wiped her mouth with a napkin. I nodded as she ran out.

**Yi Jung's POV**

I roamed around my garden. The maids were trimming the lawn and watering the flowers. I didn't want them here for some reason. I went up to one of them.

"Excuse me, pretty miss," I whispered softly in her ear before holding her shoulders.

"You and your friends can stop working. Go inside and take a break." I spun her around and smiled. She blushed. Quickly, all of the maids ran back to the house, squealing.

As soon as they left, I sighed and leaned on the gate.

Why did I love Ga Eul? Why her? What was so different about her?

I closed my eyes and imagined her perfect face. All those times I made her cry. Some of the times when I made her happy. When I kissed her...

"Yi Jung sunbae!" I heard a highly annoying and familiar voice come my way. I turned around and looked through the bars of the gate. It was Jan Di.

"How did you—" I began. I stopped talking when Jan Di got in position for her death kick.

"Holy hell, no!" I backed away. She stepped closer and stuck her leg through the gate. It was locked, right?

Jan Di kicked the gate. She KICKED the platinum gate. It flew open.

"Aish!" I shouted. I ran into the endless garden. She chased me.

"Don't do it, Geum Jan Di! Don't!" I ran in circles while she followed. I turned around to look at her face. Her head was bent down slightly and her lip was curled. Shit.

I ran even faster. I looked back at her face and started to laugh. I felt myself slowing down.

"I have you now, sunbae!" She sprinted towards me. I stopped laughing.

"Shit! No!" I ran some more.

"What's going on?" A wide-eyed Ga Eul came walking through the gates. Jan Di stopped chasing me and squinted at her. Not in a threatening way, but in a scared and nervous kind of way.

"S-see...he was um...h-he..." Jan Di stammered. I felt kind of bad for the chick.

"We were just having a friendly chase. I didn't give her something she needed," I smiled at Ga Eul's waiting face, then handed Jan Di a handkerchief. Jan Di looked up at me questioningly. I winked at her.

"Okay..." Ga Eul looked between us, probably not believing the lie.

"So why are you here, Ga Eul yang?" I asked.

"Well, I should get going now! Bye bye! Thank you for the purple fabric that looks really expensive, sunbae!" Jan Di waved and scurried away. I turned to Ga Eul again.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something," Ga Eul put her hands behind her back.

"Yes?"

"Well...there's a party after my graduation tomorrow...and I was wondering if you uh..wantbabuhd." She mumbled quickly.

"Huh?" I leaned my ear toward her. I already knew what she was asking.

"I was wondering if you wanted to...be...my date," She looked down.

"No." I looked at her angelic face. She looked up at me, her eyes sad.

"Oh. Okay." She started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. I pulled her close.

"Just kidding," I whispered her ear. I leaned in and touched my lips to hers. Right when I did, I knew that she was the one.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

I was in heaven. Yi Jung's lips were so soft. But how many other girls have these lips touched? And...where else have they been? Why was I being so pervy? Suddenly slightly grossed out, I pulled away.

He didn't say anything. He looked down at me with his absolutely perfect face and then looked away.

"So...um... tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Where?" He asked, still not letting go of me, but pulling me impossibly closer. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"Actually...I don't know. I'll find out though." I tried pulling away from his grip, but he held onto me.

"Just stay like this. Just a little longer." He rested his chin on my head. I felt myself blush. Gladly, he didn't see.

~o-o~

I woke up, only to see Yi Jung's smiling face right in front of mine.

"Y-Yi Jung sunbae? How did you get in here?" I looked around. It was my bedroom.

"The front door was unlocked," He said nonchalantly. I leaned forward and landed on my face on the covers.

"Again?!" I mumbled to myself. "You are such an irresponsible person, Chu Ga Eul. I swear, if someday, it's not someone you know and—" My blabbering was cut off by Yi Jung tapping my head.

"Change of plans,"

"Huh? In what?" I raised my head and leaned on the backboard.

"We're not going to your graduation party. We're going to mine."

"Okay..." I frowned. I didn't know anyone there except for Jan Di and the F4, who probably were going to attract too much attention for my liking.

"What's wrong?" The perfect Casanova asked, leaning in and peering at my face.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I'm getting out of bed now, 'kay?" I rolled off the other side of the bed. I stood up.

"Um." He pointed his chin towards me. Confused, I looked down. My outfit was not something for him to see. I was wearing spandex shorts, and my T-shirt was see through. I covered my chest and ran to the bathroom.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Chu Ga Eul, you are such an idiot!" I banged my head against the closed door. I heard him laughing from the other side.

"Shut it, So Yi Jung!" I said. I quickly ran out of the bathroom and sprinted into my closet. I quickly got dressed in some jeans and a purple hoodie. I came out.

"The graduation party is at eight o'clock." He said.

"Okay...you're already a freshman at Shin Hwa university, right?" I asked as I put my hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's go!" He dragged me out my house.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

"W-Wait, where are we going?" Ga Eul asked, tripping over her feet.

"Just get in," I ignored her question and pushed her into my car.

I'll put your seatbelt on for you," I said as I got in.

I leaned over and clicked the seatbelt in. Her face was right in front of mine. I tried not to stare at her lips. I sat back in my seat and started driving.

~o-o~

I took her inside.

"Why are we here?" Ga Eul looked around the boutique.

"A little graduation present. Pick anything you want," I winked at her.

"Oh no, sunbae, I'm really okay." She shook her head.

"Fine. Then if you don't pick them, I will." I smiled and made her sit down on a cushy chair.

I came back with a white satin dress with gold embroidering. I put the dress in Ga Eul's hands and led her to the dressing room.

She came out, looking like a mixture of the devil and angel. The dress hugged her nicely, and it only exposed a little bit of her legs. The dress dragged along the floor as she walked.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah. But...it looks a little too wedding-y, doesn't it?" She gave me a little spin.

I nodded slowly and brought back the exact same dress, just in pink.

She tried it on.

"How about that one?" I asked again.

"Yes... thank you sunbae. But why are you buying this for me?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Just a little graduation present," I winked.

"Oh...but you really don't have to do this," She pursed her lips. I could tell she wanted the dress.

"Oh, but I want to." I took her hand and pushed her back into the dressing room.

"Take it off so I can pay for it." I said.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

"Gomawoyo, sunbae." I looked down at the shopping bags. He had bought me shoes too.

"It's nothing, really," He said, opening the car door for me.

"But...just these clothes put together are more expensive than my house," I gestured to the bags.

"Don't you ever get lonely in that house?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Sometimes. My parents are never home. But once I get into college, I'm thinking of moving out," I say. Yi Jung doesn't say anything.

~o-o~

He parks in front of Woo Bin's "house".

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"This is where the party is going to be. It starts in two hours though."

We go inside and find the maids running around, getting things ready. One of them spots me.

"Oh, hello Miss Ga Eul!" She said. All of them start bowing and smiling.

"Hello, everyone!" I wave.

"Young master is upstairs if you're here to see him," One of them points to the staircase. I nod and go up the stairs.

I knock on Woo Bin's door.

"How do you know everyone so well? And how do you know where Woo Bin's room is?" Yi Jung asks. I ignore him.

The door swings open. Woo Bin is shirtless, only wearing pajama pants. A girl wearing nothing but a blanket is in the back of his room.

"Oh, hey," He doesn't seem bothered by anything. I blush, trying not to stare at the girl.

"Hi, sunbae," I said.

"Why are you guys here so early?" The Don Juan asks, leaning on the large doorframe.

"I don't know. Just because." Yi Jung shrugs.

"Well, can you guys go wait in one of the guest rooms? I have to send her home," Woo Bin gestures to the girl behind him. Yi Jung and I nod and go off somewhere else.

~o-o~

I closed the door behind me. We were in what I was guessing was a guest room. It was as big as Woo Bin's bedroom. Yi Jung took the shopping bags out of my hand. He took the dress and shoes out and handed them to me.

"Get dressed." He pointed to the bathroom. I nodded and walked into it.

I quickly put on the dress and the golden glitter pumps. I looked in the mirror. I looked expensive. Too expensive.

I walked out.

"You look stunning," Yi Jung smiled. I tried not to fall to the ground blushing and giggling.

"Thank you," I did a little spin for him.

"The zipper's not all the way up," He turned me around so that my back was facing him. His fingers grazed my back as he fixed the zipper.

_Keep breathing, Chu Ga Eul. Keep breathing._

~o-o~

The guests started to arrive, one by one. Suddenly, I remembered why there was a party in the first place.

"My graduation ceremony! I'm missing it!" I said to myself, panicking. I ran to find Yi Jung. He was fixing his tie.

"I need to get to my graduation, sunbae!" I said quickly.

"Relax. Your whole school and graduation ceremony will be here. And all of Shin Hwa will be here too," He told me calmly. I let out a breath of relief.

"That's...a lot of people then," I said. He smiled at me through the mirror.

We went downstairs together. Everyone was loud and seemed to be having fun. I searched for Jan Di.

She was dancing with Woo Bin in the middle of the dance floor. At least she didn't step on people's feet anymore. I giggled to myself and ran over to her. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Yah...Chu Ga Eul...where did you get those clothes?" She pulled away from Woo Bin. I sighed.

"Yi Jung forced me to let him buy these,"

"AISH. I know how it feels! Goo Joon Pyo always does that! He's the most annoying thing to have ever walked this earth." She raised her fist and waved it back and forth. I looked around the room, slightly embarrassed.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Woo Bin. He smiled.

We swayed to the music.

"So, are you with Yi Jung yet? Did he confess his undying love for you?" He made kissy faces. I scrunched my nose.

"He did confess. Kind of,"

"So you're seriously not with him yet?" He asked before spinning me.

"No, it never came up,"

"Make him want you to himself. More than he does now," He suggested.

"How? Have you seen me? I'm pretty plain,"

"Not right now you're not," He smirked and looked above my head. "This might do the trick," He dipped me right as the music ended. He leaned in close.

"H-Hey! What are you—" I was pulled away from Woo Bin. He waved happily at me as I was being abducted.

~o-o~

"Don't let him do that," Yi Jung said. He had taken me outside, in front of Woo Bin's outdoor pool.

"Do what?"

"This," Yi Jung dipped me and leaned in close to my face.

"Why not?" I bit my lip.

"Because then he can do this." Yi Jung's lips touched mine. I felt myself melting in his arms.

He pulled away.

"Ga Eul?" He hugged me.

"Hm?" I answered.

"You're mine now." I heard him smile. I nodded.

"Yi Jung?" A calm voice called out. "The graduation ceremony is about to begin." Yi Jung and I turned around and saw Ji Hoo, in a white tux. We followed him inside.

~o-o~

"Congrats on your graduation, yo!" Woo Bin slapped my back.

"Sunbae. Seriously?" I laughed at his choice of words. He smiled and went off somewhere else.

"Ga Eul yang," Yi Jung came up behind me.

"Yes?" I turned around to face him.

"Come on," He took my hand and led me outside.

The night sky was dotted with stars.

"Why are we at the pool again?" I asked.

"I don't know why, but it's kind of relaxing out here at night," He sat on one of the million-dollar beach chairs.

"I guess," I sat down too.

"Ga Eul, do you remember what you said to me? About true love?" He asked out of the blue.

"Y-Yes,"

"I believe you now." He turned to me and smiled. He walked over to the pool and stood at the edge.

"What's your favorite memory?" He asked a random question again. I stood behind him.

"This memory," I pushed him into the pool and started laughing.

"Same here." He grabbed my ankle and pulled me in.

"Ah!" I screamed. I landed in the pool with a splash.

~o-o~

We came out of the pool, soaking wet. Yi Jung grabbed my hand and went inside.

"Why are you guys wet?" Woo Bin came up to us.

"We went for a swim," Yi Jung replied. Woo Bin smirked at me as the Casanova led me back to the guest room.

"Here," He put a towel over my head and dried my hair a little.

"T-Thank you," I shivered.

"You should change. The party's almost over anyway." He pointed to the closet.

"There are clothes in there?"

"Probably," He said.

"Okay..." I walked into the closet and dressed into a pale blue summer dress.

I walked out and saw Yi Jung, in his shirtless glory, towel drying his hair. I turned around and faced the door.

"What are you doing?" Yi Jung asked.

"N-Nothing!"

"Are you...scared?" He laughed.

"Of what? Nothing!" I said quickly.

"I don't plan on making anything happen, you know," I heard the smile in his voice.

I stayed silent, feeling like an idiot. Of course nothing would happen!

I turned back around. Yi Jung had put on a shirt.

"But then again, I do want to make one thing happen." He said. He stepped towards me.

"H-Huh?" I backed against the wall.

He put his arms on the wall, trapping me. He touched his lips to mine softly.

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Huh? HUH? Okay. Well, thanks for reading! Don't forget to reviewww :). Also, give me suggestions for what could happen in the next chapters! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait...Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) Please enjoy it. Please. Enjoy.**

**Ga Eul's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night after Yi Jung dropped me off. I tried everything—yoga, warm milk, reading, etc. I even tried hypnotizing myself. Nothing worked. I was too hyped up on the kiss(es). I was his now. He was mine. I was extremely overjoyed. Beyond that. So how could I sleep, or even close my eyes for a moment?

But eventually, I got tired of smiling and giggling.

~o-o~

As soon as I woke up, I called Yi Jung.

"Yoboseyo?" I heard him yawn.

"Hi,"

"Hey. What's up?" He asked, his voice perking up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Pond Café with me for breakfast,"

"Sure. What time? I'll pick you up," He said.

"No, it's fine. Can you be there around 10?"

"No, really. You need to give me directions. I've never been to the Pond Café before,"

"Of course." I sighed and laughed. I got off the phone and quickly got ready.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

I got out of the car and rang the doorbell. She answered the door. As soon as I saw her, I lost control of my body. I pulled her to me and kissed her. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"It's early," She looked down. I smirked and led her to the car.

~o-o~

"Is this the place?" I asked. The café seemed decent enough. She nodded. We went inside.

"Hello, welcome to—" The boy stopped talking. She stared at Ga Eul.

"Two, please." Ga Eul said. He nodded and quickly led Ga Eul and I to a table.

"Thank you." Ga Eul smiled at him as she sat down. He blushed and ran off.

I looked up from the menu. Ga Eul seemed to be concentrating hard on something. Probably the food.

"I'm going to get the pancakes with strawberries slices and orange juice. What about you?" She asked, putting her menu down.

"I guess I'll get the same," I said. The odd boy came back to take our order. He stared at Ga Eul the whole time. I didn't like how he was looking at her.

After we ate, the boy came back with the bill. I quickly snatched it and put some cash in it.

"I'll be there in a second. You can wait in the car." I threw Ga Eul my keys. She nodded and headed out. Quickly, I walked over to the creepy boy, who was staring at her back.

"Hey." I said. He turned around, startled.

"Y-yes?" He awkwardly walked over to stand behind the counter while blushing.

"Don't look at her like that. It's creepy as hell, and it's pissing me off." I lightly punched him in the shoulder and left.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

After breakfast (more like brunch), Yi Jung took me to the Shin Hwa University.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"The F4 said they wanted to meet up here. In our room."

"You guys have your own room?" I stared at him in disbelief. He nodded and put his arm around me as we walked inside.

"Hey! Why are you the only who gets to bring a girl? I'm calling Jan Di," Joon Pyo said to Yi Jung as we came in.

"No!" Yi Jung exclaimed.

"Why not?" Joon Pyo put down his phone.

"Just...because. Don't."

"Fine. Anyway, I called you all here because we need to red card someone." Joon Pyo leaned back in his recliner.

"Who?" Woo Bin asked.

"See, today, this kid puked on my shirt..." Joon Pyo blabbed on.

They were going to red card someone for an accident? They gave a red card to Jan Di last year. It wasn't good.

"...library." Joon Pyo said. I didn't hear anything before that. Yi Jung grabbed my hand and took me to the library, which was bigger than my house. Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and Joon Pyo were sitting at the computers, searching for the kid that threw up on Joon Pyo. I was sitting on the librarian's checkout desk alone, with nothing to do but look around the unnecessarily large room.

"Hey Yi Jung, stop playing on the computer and satisfy your woman!" Woo Bin yelled. I heard fierce whispering, then footsteps. Yi Jung walked into the checkout room.

"Sorry about that," He said.

"For what?"

"Leaving you alone to be bored,"

"Then entertain me," I smiled, grabbing his tie and pulling his face closer. Where was I getting this boldness?

"Gladly." He smiled and touched his lips to mine softly at first, but he deepened the kiss. I pulled away, but he kissed me again. His hand trailed up my leg.

"Yi Jung, I—whoa. Don't mind me. Carry...carry on." I pulled away from Yi Jung's perfect lips and looked up. Joon Pyo was smirking at us. I blushed and quickly pushed Yi Jung away.

Woo Bin came up behind Joon Pyo.

"What's taking you so long?" The Don Juan asked. Joon Pyo whispered in his ear. Woo Bin laughed and gave Yi Jung a thumbs up. I blushed harder and looked away. Woo Bin and Joon Pyo walked away from us, laughing. Yi Jung chuckled and pulled my ankles, dragging me to him. He touched his forehead to mine.

"That was embarrassing," I whispered.

"It was worth it." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and helped me off the counter.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

We walked out of the checkout room. All of F4's eyes were on us. Everyone smiled knowingly. I saw Ga Eul blush. I stared at her lips. She was like a drug. I wanted to kiss her again and again.

We stayed in the library for another hour or so.

"We have all the information that we need," Ji Hoo said. "Let's leave now." He walked out, with the rest of us following.

"I have to go home now, sunbae. My dad is coming home from a business trip in around two hours," Ga Eul whispered.

"I'll drive you home. Can I meet him?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not today...he's grumpy when he comes home from a long flight. Besides, he's leaving again tomorrow morning," She looked at me apologetically.

"That soon? Don't you ever get lonely?" She sure looked lonely. She'd been living pretty much alone her whole life. I wondered how she held up.

"No,"

"Well, I'll take you back home." I said. "Guys, I'll be back. Go wait at Joon Pyo's house or something," I said to my friends.

~o-o~

"Thank you, have a nice day," said the perfect girl before she opened the car door. She stopped, turned around, and kissed me on the cheek. That wasn't enough for me.

"Really?" I sighed theatrically. She smiled at me and got out of the car and went inside her house, the rain barely hitting her.

I drove to Joon Pyo's house.

"Heeeyyy! Look who's here!" Woo Bin put his arm around me and dragged me up the stairs and into Joon Pyo's room.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

"Welcome home, appa!" I greeted my father with a hug. He stiffly hugged me back. He sat down at the table while I served him some soybean paste stew. His eyes softened when he brought the spoon to his lips.

"Is it good?" I asked. He nodded.

_Ring ring ring._

My dad picked up the phone. It was my mom. They started shouting at eachother. I looked away as he hung up.

"Aish. Yah, Chu Ga Eul! Don't marry someone with a personality like your mother! She's crazy!" He said, eating some more. I nodded.

"Speaking of which, are you seeing anyone?" He asked.

"Y-Yes," I told him nervously. Would he approve of the gap in social status?

"Really? Who?"

"So Yi Jung..."

"The multi-millionaire potter? The son of the So Museum? One of the four richest boys in South Korea?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes..." I replied quietly, scared of what he was going to say. He wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"Thank you for the food. Goodnight." My father hugged me and went to his room.

Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Was he thinking about it? Did he not approve? Sighing, I cleaned up the food, washed the dishes, and went to bed.

~o-o~

I woke up and walked to the living room. A note from my dad was on the counter. Without reading it, I put it in the drawer. I already knew that he had left. He wrote the same thing every time. I was tired of it.

_Ring ring ring._

"Yoboseyo?" I said into the phone. I tucked it between my shoulder and ear and began making myself breakfast.

"Ga Eul, sorry I can't hang out with you today. I have to finish my pottery before the deadline," Yi Jung said.

"It's okay. You don't have to spend every minute of the day with me," I laughed.

"Oh...right. I'll call you in the evening, okay? Bye." He hung up.

I sat down at the table and ate my scrambled eggs. Did Yi Jung seriously just call me to tell me that? I chuckled.

I quickly got dressed to get to my job at the porridge shop. I sighed. I needed some extra money, so I took the shift that went into the evening. It was going to be a long day.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

By 7:00 in the evening, I was finally done with all of the vases and pots for the display.

_Ring ring ring._

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yi Jung ahhhh," It was my disgusting father.

"What do you want?"

"These pretty girls at the bar keep telling me I'm drunk," He slurred

"And?" I clenched my fist.

"Should I take them home with me? Give me some adviiice. You know this stuff well, maybe even better than meeeee,"

"You little shit of a father, I will mess you up," I spit through my teeth.

"On what? My math? Heehee." He giggled. I hung up and leaned on the wall, away from the pottery. I smashed them too easily when I was angry.

_Dingaling._

The text was from my brother. It read,

_Let's go see mom. Just once. The doctors said she's in critical condition._

I told him I was busy.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

_Ding dong._

I got up and answered the door.

"Yi Jung? What are you doing h—" Yi Jung silenced me with his lips. He lightly pushed me backwards. I quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He pulled me to him and kissed me again, this time more forcefully.

"Yi Jung, stop,"

"I love you, Ga Eul," He whispered. I melted.

"Well...you're not kissing me right now for that reason," I pushed him away. "You're stressed,"

"Only you know me that well," He leaned in for another kiss. I ducked and led him to the couch.

"Seriously. What's going on with you?" I asked, pushing him every time he leaned in.

"Should I tell you?"

"Yes,"

He explained everything to me, pausing every 10 seconds to lean in for another kiss. He would begin talking again when I pushed him back. This was the first time he opened up to me truly, when he was sober.

~o-o~

Yi Jung fell asleep. I stared at his perfect face.

I put a pillow under his head and laid a blanket on him. I moved his bangs out of his face and stared at him like a creeper some more. Then I turned off the lights and went up to my room to take a shower and go to sleep.

"Ahhhh!" I heard a high-pitched scream—Jan Di's scream. I quickly turned off the water, wrapped a towel around myself, and ran downstairs.

"Jan Di?" I called out as I turned on the lights in the living room. I looked over to the couch and saw Yi Jung and Jan Di on the couch, both frozen and staring at me. Jan Di quickly stopped trying to kill Yi Jung and scrambled towards me.

"W-W-W-Why is he here? And why..." She trailed off, staring at me wet hair and towel. I quickly blushed, realizing that Yi Jung was staring at me too. I dragged Jan DI up the stairs with me.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

Like the stalker I was, I followed them stealthily. Ga Eul closed the door behind her. I leaned my ear on the door and listened.

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul! What do you think you're doing with that playboy!" I heard Jan Di whisper fiercely.

"We weren't doing anything, you just came in at the wrong time!"

"You were in a TOWEL."

"I was washing up before going to bed! And then you broke in!"

"The front door was unlocked,"

"Again?" Ga Eul sighed. "Well, this is all just a misunderstanding."

"Don't get too close, Ga Eul. Think about what he did to all those other girls!" Jan Di's words punched me in the face.

"It's fine!"

"His lips...his lips might not have touched only lips. You don't know where else they've been!" Jan Di said loudly.

"Ew." Ga Eul said. I heard something fall to the ground.

"Y-Yah! You could've warned me to turn around! I'm leaving," Jan Di said quickly.

_Oh shit._

The door flew wide open, and Jan Di came out. I saw Ga Eul. With no towel. I stood there, frozen, staring. She scrambled for the towel, which was all the way across the room, for some reason.

"Y-Y-Yah!" Jan DI slammed the door shut and slapped me. She ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Anyong!" I smiled and waved. She shook her fist and me before closing the door. Laughing, I went back down to the couch.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

It was morning. But I still didn't go downstairs. I hoped that he had left.

"Ga Eul? Are you awake?" Yi Jung knocked on the door. I put the blanket over my head.

"Ga Eul...I'm coming in," He announced. He opened the door and pulled the blanket away from my head.

"Go away," I mumbled, trying to pull the blanket back over me. His strong grip held my hands by my sides.

"Wake up," He leaned over me, his forehead touching mine.

"I am awake."

"Get out of bed," He dipped his head down and gave me a chaste kiss. When I was caught off guard, he pulled me out of my bed.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I shouted as I braced myself for the loud thump when I hit the floor, but as always, Yi Jung caught me. He helped me to my feet.

"Do what?" He asked, smirking.

"Don't mess with romantic feelings to get things you want!"

"I don't do that." He blinked. It was funny to see the Casanova denying what he always did. I bit the insides of my cheeks to keep from smiling.

~o-o~

"Bye," Yi Jung put on his million-dollar-looking jacket before opening the door.

"Bye..." I was expecting a kiss, but I guess he doesn't do that all the time. Even though it seemed like it. Suddenly, he turned around and pulled me to him.

"One," He said. Then Yi Jung ran the back of his hand softly down the bridge of my nose. I blushed and closed my eyes.

"Two," He smirked and then dipped me, leaning in so close that our noses were about to touch.

"Three."

I closed my eyes, yet again expecting a kiss, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and blinked at him. He was laughing at me silently. I glared at him.

"What was the point of that if you're not going to end step number three?" I asked, standing back up.

"Sorry. Don't be mad," He ruffled my hair and ran out the door, unlocking his car on the way. He got in and drove off speedily.

Damn it.

_Ring ring ring._

"Yoboseyo?"

"Is this Ga Eul?" An incredibly low voice asked.

"Yes...who is this?"

"I have your father here. Come alone at 6:30, or else he dies." The person hung up. I dropped the phone, losing all feeling.

**A/N: Sorry for the dull chapter. Nothing really happened except for like, two things. As you can see, the next chapter will be interesting! I hope you review! (And give me yo' ideas for what should happen next!) Bye. I love you. I hope you love me too.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long :( Thanks for all the reviews, as always. I love you guys. Marry me.**

**Ga Eul's POV**

With shaky hands, I reached down picked up my phone from the carpet. What was that phone call about? Was it even real?

I didn't even know where I was supposed to go. The person didn't tell me. I had the urge to sit in a corner and weep, but I had to find my dad.

~o-o~

_Come to the basement in the Pond Café. Alone. The door is unlocked._

Those words kept ringing in my head as I ran through the dark of the night. But why the Pond Café?

I stopped in front of the door of the café. Unwillingly, I turned the handle and slowly stepped inside. I cautiously looked around. I could barely see anything. It was so dark.

I went into the kitchen, where the person told me the basement would be. In a trap door.

"Hello?" I quietly called out, my voice shaking. I looked in the corner, where I could barely make out a square shape. Probably the trap door. Slowly, I walked towards it, being careful not to crash into anything. I bent down and put my hand on the handle. I hesitated for a moment, but then I flung it open.

"Stay still." A menacing voice whispered into my ear. The person pulled me up from behind, holding my neck. I couldn't see him. He held a kitchen knife to my neck.

"Good. Now go down the trap door. Don't turn around." He said. Quickly, I obeyed him. I stood still in the middle of the dark, dusty room, trying not to faint. The person grabbed me again.

"What's the password?" He asked, pressing the knife to my neck again.

"W-Where's my dad?" I squeaked. Silently, tears rolled down my face.

"Trap," He said simply. "Now, what's the password?"

"I d-don't know what you're t-talking about..." I whispered.

"SO YI JUNG'S BANK ACCOUNT PASSWORD!" He screamed. I shut my eyes tightly and flinched.

"I-I don't know it,"

"Yes you do! You're his girlfriend! What is it?!" He shouted again. More tears fell.

"I really don't know," I said, sobbing in between my words.

How did this person know about our relationship? It wasn't released to the press yet.

"You useless bitch! I would kill you right now if I couldn't use you as bait!" He cut the side of my throat roughly and pushed me to the ground. I held my neck, sobbing.

"Shut up!" He screamed. I didn't dare look at his face.

~o-o~

**Woo Bin's POV**

"I'm bored," I say, spinning the knife around in my hand.

"Please, young master, get your elbows off the table and sit properly." Butler Han said, bowing.

"Shut up," I grumbled. I put down the knife, grabbed my fork, and stabbed a scallop.

"Hey, one of you henchmen," I said with my mouth full. "Look for any gang activity around the area. I wanna fight,"

"Prince Song, I don't think that's the best—" I silenced the bald man with my hand, still chewing.

"Look for the information." I demanded after swallowing. All of the men bowed and scurried out of the room.

"Was I too scary?" I blinked, looking over at Butler Han and the maids.

"No, young master." They all replied in unison.

"You guys are creepy." I put down my fork, wiped my mouth with a napkin, and stood up.

"Where are you going, young master?" Butler Han asked. "You've only had a few bites,"

"I'm going to check on the men's work. And your creepiness made me lose my appetite." I playfully punched Butler Han's shoulder and walked towards the computer room.

~o-o~

"Prince! We found the information you were looking for," The bald man said.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on," I held up my index finger. "What's your name again?"

"Please, call me Taeh." He bowed slightly.

"What the hell, man? I didn't even get your actual name."

"T-Taeh Gyoong," He said quickly, quietly apologizing. I laughed.

"I wasn't even mad. I was just messin' with ya," I bonked his forehead lightly. He stumbled backwards.

"So what's the info?" I asked Taeh.

He quickly straightened up.

"There is some gang activity near the other side of town," He said. "Plenty, actually."

"Anything else?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Just some unusual activity around the west side of Seoul. It's not a gang, though." He said.

"Huh? Then how did that...anyways, look that up." I snapped my fingers.

After a few minutes, Taeh came back with the papers.

"It's, uh, at the Pond Café. They're probably robbing it, or vandalizing." He said. I slowly nodded.

"I want to go there," I pointed at the screen. "Look inside the café."

He pulled up a live stream. It was dark, and no one was inside.

"Is there an attic?" I asked.

"No, sir. There are no stairs."

"What about a basement? Someone could be hiding in there," I suggested. Taeh nodded and searched for the basement. Sometimes, having money was the best thing in the world. I had access to every single security camera in South Korea. Who needs to hack into the system when you can just pay?

"I found a trapdoor. It might be the basement, or just a food storage." Taeh started typing something.

"Do the cameras even go in there?"

"Yes." The scene switched from the kitchen, to a dark room with a few dim lightbulbs hanging from the low ceiling. There was a tall dark figure in the corner, who seemed to be talking on a phone. In the middle of the room, was a person lying on the floor. Almost as if they were...dead. Blood was staining the floor around the person's neck.

"Quick! Close-up on that person's face!" I pointed to the slumped figure. Taeh obeyed. As soon as he did, I froze.

"Pond Café?" I asked, my voice panicky.

"Pardon, sir?"

"THIS IS AT THE POND CAFÉ, RIGHT?" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me. Taeh looked down and nodded quickly. I ran out of the room. Out of the house.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

"Ga Eul's in danger! She's been kidnapped! Come to the Pond Café, now!" Woo Bin's panicked and rushed voice made me anxious.

I sprinted out of the studio and into my car.

~o-o~

"What HAPPENED TO HER?!' I screamed into the phone. I was almost there.

"I can't tell you now! You need to concentrate! You'll probably crash your car if I told you!" The bastard Woo Bin said. I hung up.

I parked in front of the café. Woo Bin pulled in right behind me. We ran inside.

"Be quiet. She was kidnapped. I think." Woo Bin whispered, going into the kitchen. I followed.

"Who's there?" A voice called out. We stopped.

"Come out, if you're someone who wants to save that girl." I heard the smirk in his voice. I walked towards him.

"Yi Jung!" Woo Bin whispered fiercely. I ignored him. I ran straight up to him and punched him in the face, repeatedly.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I kicked the bitch to the ground.

"Be glad I cut lightly. If I cut her just a bit deeper, she would have been dead by now. But you never know." He gave me a bloody smile. I stepped on his face and went down to the basement, with Woo Bin following close behind.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

I lie there limp. I slowly moved my arms to my sides.

"Ga Eul yang!" I heard the all-too-familiar angelic voice.

"Is she dead?" I heard Woo Bin sunbae whisper.

"She better not be," Yi Jung rushed up to me right before I closed my eyes.

~o-o~

I opened my eyes. It was too bright in the room.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I turned to find the source of the sound. It was a heart monitor. How did I get to a hospital?

I reached up and touched my neck. There was gauze on my wound. Like an idiot, I poked it.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Ga Eul?" I heard Yi Jung's voice. I looked in the corner. Yi Jung was sitting on the recliner. His hair was messy, but it was cute. He rubbed his eyes.

"Hi," I whispered.

"What happened?" He came towards me and kneeled by my bed.

"Obviously, I was violated." I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"Uh...he asked for your bank password, and I said I didn't know it, so he cut me,"

"So you're like this because of me?" He frowned. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault. Hey, what happened to him?" I asked, sitting up a bit more. Yi Jung put me back in my normal position.

"Jail," He shrugged.

"That's good..."

"I'm sorry." He held my hand.

"It's not your fault."

He leaned in to kiss me.

"Yo, Yi J—" Woo Bin flung the door open and stopped talking when he saw us.

"It's okay. Go on. It'll be like I'm not even here." He sat down on the recliner, smirking.

"Damn you, Woo Bin." Yi Jung leaned away from my face.

"Guess what!" Woo Bin turned to me.

"What?" I replied.

Woo Bin snapped his finger. A nurse rolled a cart into the room, full of pots and bouquets of flowers.

"Enjoy!" Woo Bin grabbed some roses and plucked the petals off. He threw them onto Yi Jung and I.

"Go for it, Yi Jung! She barely injured her neck. Her other parts are perfectly fine," He winked. I felt myself blush.

"Get out," Yi Jung laughed and waved him away.

As soon as Woo Bin closed the door, Yi Jung kissed my forehead.

"I'm really sorry." He touched his forehead to mine.

"I told you already, it wasn't your fault!"

"But still." He looked away.

~o-o~

**2 Weeks Later...**

**Ga Eul's POV**

"New Caledonia? Again?" I asked. Jan Di nodded.

"Joon Pyo actually asked me this time. And I'm free this weekend. What do you say? Can you come with me?" She clapped her hands together, looking hopeful.

"I don't know...I don't want to bother you and Joon Pyo..."

"Oh, no! The whole F4 is coming, just like last time!" She smiled brightly. "And Yi Jung sunbae planned the trip, so he's coming anyway..."

"Still..."

"PLEEEEEEEEASE!" She screamed.

"Aish! Araso, araso. I'll go."

"Yay! Thank you! Apparently, the plane leaves in an hour! So get ready!" She ran out the door.

"Yah! Were still at work!" I shouted to her back.

"Mianhaeyo, boss... have to go." I handed him my apron and left too.

~o-o~

"Damn! One hour?" I mumbled to myself while packing my things. I smiled to myself. Maybe this time would be a do-over.

_Ring ring ring._

"Yoboseyo?"

"Ga Eul! You have 30 minutes! Are you being picked up? Joon Pyo and I can..." Jan Di spoke quickly.

"Uh...sure...okay."

~o-o~

The plane looked exactly the same as last time. I looked over to Jan Di. Joon Pyo probably took her shopping again. She was wearing a dark blue expensive-looking sundress. I looked down at my pink ruffled halter tank top and white cut-offs.

_Why am I comparing my outfit to hers?_

"Hello, this is your pilot speaking. We are now prepared for takeoff to New Caledonia. Please fasten your seatbelts." A voice came over the intercom.

"Yah! Goo Joon Pyo!" Jan Di turned to the curly haired boy across the aisle.

"Aish! What! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" He replied with an agitated voice.

"M-Mwo? Goo Joon Pyo! You think you can just talk to me like that, you little dung fly! Huh?" She raised a fist at him. They started having an "argument".

"Bye." I said to Jan Di. She stopped shouted to wave at me and then went back to Joon Pyo.

Covering my ears, I went to the back row. Woo Bin and Yi Jung were sitting together again. Yi Jung was sleeping, and Woo Bin was looking out the window. I looked over to the other side of the aisle, where Ji Hoo was sitting alone, listening to music. I sat down in front of him.

"Do you have any extra headphones?" I asked. He took off his headphones.

"Sorry. What did you say?" He asked in the calmest, softest voice I've ever heard.

"Um...do you have any extra headphones?" I asked. He slowly shook his head.

"Oh. Sorry." I looked out the window. I saw Ji Hoo lean over the table. He put the headphones on me.

"Gomawoyo..."I looked down. He took out a book. Ji Hoo was really independent and quiet. I plugged in the headphones to my iPod and leaned back.

~o-o~

My eyes flickered open.

"We still have one hour of the flight to go," Ji Hoo said quietly.

"Okay. Gomawoyo."

He looked out the window. I felt really awkward.

"Ga Euuuul!" Jan DI sang as she came into the aisle.

"Ssh! Yi Jung and Woo Bin are asleep!" I whispered. She covered her mouth and sat down on my lap.

"Anyonghaseyo, Ji Hoo sunbae!" She beamed.

"Anyong, Jan Di." He smiled brightly. Woah. He was actually smiling? This was too intense.

"What were you guys doing while this amazing person wasn't here?" She gestured to herself.

"Nothing much, actually. And why are you calling yourself amazing? You still haven't payed me your debts." He laughed.

"Aish! I gave you your modeling fee at least! Can't that be enough?" She sighed. They started bickering and laughing. Wherever Jan Di went, it was always loud.

"Is there another room?" I interrupted Jan Di. She looked towards Ji Hoo quizzically. He pointed to the back, where there was a door.

"It's the smallest aisle." He said. I nodded and went back there, smiling as the noise started up again.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

"Damn! You guys are so loud! Shut up!" I said, annoyed. Jan Di and Ji Hoo woke me up from their loud conversation.

"M-Mianhaeyo, Yi Jung sunbae." Jan Di laughed nervously. Ji Hoo stopped smiling and went back to his normal face.

"Aish! I'm going to sit with Ga Eul and Joon Pyo!" I stood up to go the first aisle.

Actually...sunabe...Joon Pyo's in the first aisle, and Ga Eul went to the back because it had a door." Jan Di told me.

"Well, I need a damn door too!" I opened the door and went inside.

Ga Eul was sleeping, but I didn't know how she managed to do that with all the noise. Still watching her sleeping form, I closed the door. It banged my hand and slammed loudly.

"Shit!" I shouted. I quickly covered my mouth.

"Yi Jung sunbae? What are you doing in here?" Ga Eul asked, her eyes half open.

"Jan Di and Ji Hoo," I explained. She smiled and nodded.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, sitting up.

"About another 45 minutes," I said coolly.

"Oh. It felt like I slept longer than that." She smoothed down her hair. "Anyways, I can't wait to get there! It was so pretty last time!"

I remembered last time. The first spark of affection I felt towards her. I didn't realize it then. I was just following her around and teasing her. She was gorgeous, but more than the other girls I've been with. She was cute and innocent. She didn't like me...yet. She didn't try hard to impress me, even though she knew who I was. I liked that about her, so I stalked her.

"Yeah. It was pretty fun." I shrugged.

"Gosh, that feels like a million years ago!" She grinned.

"I know, we barely knew eachother," I said, laughing.

"Right..." She gave a small smile.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

"We're here!" Jan Di said enthusiastically. She hopped out of the plane, dragging Joon Pyo along. Ji Hoo followed them. I got out after the silent boy.

"I haven't been here in a while..." Ji Hoo said to me. He looked around the beautiful island.

"It must be nice for you to be able to come to places like this often," I smiled at him.

He stayed silent and kept walking.

"So...um...do you think we'll be staying at the same cabins again?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Joon Pyo owns this island," He reminded me.

"Oh. Right." I didn't talk with him further.

We walked some more and reached the small bridge that lead us to our cabins. The same girls as last time ran up to us, but this time they didn't swim to meet us. And this time they weren't barely clothed.

"Woo Bin!" One of the girls said, saying it in an American accent. The other girl held on to Yi Jung, smiling up at him. I pretended not to notice, especially when he left her alone to practically grope him.

~o-o~

I finished unpacking all of my things. We would be staying here for two weeks.

"Jeez, Jan Di, you didn't tell me we were staying here for so long," I mumbled to myself.

"Ga Eul! We're going swimming! Get dressed!" Jan Di shouted, knocking on my door. I heard her leave. Quickly, I put on a pale pink bandeau bikini. I threw on a big yellow shirt over it, put my hair in a high bun, and ran out the door.

"Crap." I stopped in my tracks. I decided to put on sun lotion in my cabin. I ran back inside, did the task, and ran for the beach.

~o-o~

"Come on!" Jan Di saw me from a distance and waved me over. I ran up to her.

"Wow, Geum Jan Di. You've changed ever since you met Joon Pyo. I stared at her bikini in awe.

"Aish, it wasn't my choice! Joon Pyo secretly threw out all of my swimsuits and packed these!" She gestured to herself and put on her swim cap and goggles.

"Yah! Jan Di! Take those off!" Joon Pyo shouted from his beach chair, pointing at her head. She stuck her tongue out at him and jumped into the water.

"Hello," The girl who had been holding onto Yi Jung earlier came up to me right when I sat down on the chair the was isolated from the rest.

"H-Hi." I said, thanking the heavens that I took English classes a few years back. I was ready for a conversation.

"I'm Evelyn. What's your name?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Ga Eul." I gave her a tight smile.

"You're really pretty," She gave me a big smile.

"Thanks. So are you. Very pretty."

"Thank you! So, who do you think is hottest?" She giggled.

"Huh?"

"The boys, silly," She said. "Who's the cutest?"

"I...uh..."

"I think Yi Jung. He comes here every year, and we hang out, like, all the time!" She twirled her hair around her finger. "He came a few times earlier this year too, and, like, we totally had a blast." She winked.

"That's...that's cool." I nodded. I tried smiling, but my face was frozen.

"So, who's the cutest to you?" She leaned in.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Yi Jung."

"I know right! But, do you think I'll have a chance?" She asked.

"Maybe," I said quietly.

"He's a playboy. And he's really good in bed, but of course," She rolled her eyes. "I'd like a piece of that again," She turned to Yi Jung, who was having a conversation with Woo Bin. I forced myself to laugh. It sounded more like a hiccup.

_Again?_

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go get my flirt on." She stood up to leave. "Do you want a go at it? He might like you. You're seriously really pretty."

"I'm okay," She looked up at her and smiled. She was so gorgeous. And exotic. And well proportioned.

_But what was this about "again"?_

I saw Jan Di swimming back to shore. I ran out to her, trying to distract myself.

"I can't believe you always swim. Wherever we go," I handed her my towel. She took it and dried herself.

"It's my life. I don't care about my shoulder anymore. I feel fine." She moved her arm around.

"Careful!"

She laughed and stopped. We went back to sit down in the shade together. Rudely, in the middle of our conversation, Joon Pyo whisked her away to take her somewhere.

"Hey," Yi Jung came up to me and sat down. His face came closer.

"Hi!" I bent forward and touched my toes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm, uh, stretching," I said.

"Can you get back up? I want to talk to you."

I sat up straight again. "What do you need?" I tried to sound casual.

"Nothing. I just haven't talked to you the whole time we were here so far," He put his arm around me.

"Where's Evelyn?" I asked, sounding a bit more bitter than I had intended.

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh, um, because she's my friend. She's really fun,"

"Yeah. She is." He shrugged. I gritted my teeth.

"So where is she?"

"Going around the island with Ara."

"So do you come here often?" I asked, looking away.

"Yeah. But you knew that." He kissed me on the cheek as Joon Pyo waved him over. "See you later." He left.

Why do I feel like this? It's not like I have complete power over his choices. We _just _became a couple.

~o-o~

"It's so hot," I waved myself with my magazine. We had been at the beach for over an hour, with the blazing sun on us. I wanted to go back to my cool, shaded cabin.

"Here's another lemonade if you want one," Ji Hoo held out a glass. Eagerly, I reached for it. I gulped it down.

"Gomawoyo," I said. He nodded and went around to the others, offering glasses.

I looked over and saw Woo Bin inappropriately touching Ara while rubbing some lotion on her. I looked away, disgusted. Everyone could see them. I searched for Yi Jung. He wasn't there.

"Ga Eul..." Jan Di tapped me on the shoulder. "When do you think we'll be going back?"

I shrugged.

"Woo Bin sunbae," I called out. "Can we go back to our cabins?"

"Sure. But you guys will be alone." He didn't stop touching Ara.

"Okay, bye everyone!" I grabbed Jan Di's wrist and dragged her along.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She pulled her arm from my grasp. "That's the first time you've hurt me," She rubbed her wrist.

"Mianhae," I frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"What did Mister Playboy do?" She stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"Nothing! I said nothing's wrong!"

"Mhm. I see him over there, with the girl." Slowly, she pointed behind me. I turned around and saw them kiss. It was chaste, but still a kiss.

"So?" I tried to keep my voice normal.

"Let's get his attention."

"What? No!"

"Yes. It's either that, or I kick him in places he doesn't want to be kicked. I'll kick his kids!" She started jumping back and forth with her fists up.

"You know what? I'll go with neither." I turned to walk away, so I could cry into my pillow, but Jan Di stopped me and pushed me into the water. I fell off of the wood, and got engulfed by the blue.

"Pretend you tripped!" Jan Di whispered before running off to her cabin.

This was the first time she'd done something like this. Normally, she would've gone up to Yi Jung and kicked him in the face. She really changed.

I accidentally swallowed some water and started to cough loudly.

_Crap! I have to be quiet!_

"Ga Eul!" I heard Yi Jung shout. He ran towards me. I swam away from him a little, but barely. Some tears fell, but he didn't notice. I'm glad that my face was already wet. He leaned over and held out his hand.

"Come on, get out of there," He said. Silently, I took his hand and got pulled out.

"What happened?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I tripped," I looked away.

"Jeez, be more careful next time," He took my hand and led my to my cabin. He sat me on a chair. He left and came back with a towel. He helped me stand up and draped the towel over my head.

"I can do this myself," I said. "You can leave and go play,"

"No, it's a bit boring now," He gently dried my hair.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

Ga Eul peeked up at me through her lashes. She was so gorgeous. I put the towel around her back and pulled her to me.

"Seriously, Yi Jung sunbae," Ga Eul turned her head away. "Leave," She said coldly.

_Why was she being like this?_

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you fall into some angry waters?" I joked.

"No," She sighed.

I turned her head to face me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Sure," I mumbled under my breath.

She tried to pull away from my hold.

"Stay," I whispered, pulling her closer and hugging her. She stayed silent. I lightly touched her scar on her neck. It was fading.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault that you were in danger,"

"It's not your fault, sunbae. Just leave it at that," She pushed me away and walked into her bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. I left.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

When I got out of the shower, my eyes were puffy, and Yi Jung was gone. I kept wondering why he had kissed her. Was it his choice? He was smiling. I had to know what happened. I sent a text.

_Can I talk to you?_ I hit send and got an instant reply.

_Yeah. Where?_

_The beach..._

_Okay._

I made my way toward the sand.

**A/N: Okay, so...um..yeah. That's it:) until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I made you guys wait! It's just...damn. School. :( this chapter might kinda suck because I was rushing, but...you know. **

**Ga Eul's POV**

"Hey," Yi Jung called out to me and waved.

"Hi," I stopped in front of him.

"So, uh, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Yu...you're cheating on me." I said quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yi Jung asked.

"With...with...that girl!"

"Evelyn?" His eyes widened. I nodded, looking down.

"Fine. I'll tell you now. You're tiring." His voice was cold.

"Hey, don't get mad, okay? I'm pretty sure you knew it was too good to be true," He held onto my shoulders and stared somewhere near my shoulder.

I looked down, my vision getting blurry.

"I can't do anything now! I'm tied down by a country bumpkin like you," he sighed.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Nice girls like you are so annoying. I knew I never should have gotten involved."

His voice was cold. His eyes were dead. He was back to the Yi Jung who had rejected me the first time. He was back to the Yi Jung I hated.

~o-o~

"Ga Eul! Wake up!" Jan Di knocked on my door. I groaned, putting the pillow over my head. The morning sunlight was so blinding.

"Ga Eul! Get up! We're all going to the beach again!" Jan Di shouted. Sighing, I got out of bed and opened the door for her.

"Hi!" She said brightly. "Get dressed for the beach! We're eating breakfast there too!"

"Okay..." I said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking off her floppy sunhat.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," I looked away.

"Liar. Tell me right now,"

"Well...I...Yi Jung and I broke up," I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Damn that Mister Playboy! I'm gonna kick his—"

"Jan Di. Please leave it alone. Pretend that you don't know." I pleaded. She sighed and stood up to leave.

"Hurry up!" She said to me before closing the door.

I put on my dark blue halter bikini. I frowned as I put on the bottoms. I didn't like how they tied at the sides. It wasn't very reassuring. Ignoring my own thought, I pinned my bangs up, grabbed my flip flops, and walked to the beach.

~o-o~

"Ga Eul! Walk faster, will ya?" Woo Bin stood up from his chair and made his was towards me.

"Come on," He grabbed my hand and took me to everyone else.

"Hi, Ga Eul." everyone said. Yi Jung stayed silent. Woo Bin took me over to the isolated beach chairs, where I sat alone yesterday.

"So...I heard you and Yi Jung are done for," He whispered.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked, panicking. Did everyone already know?

"Jan Di told me,"

"I told her not to tell..."

"It's fine, I won't tell anyone else. But...who dumped who?"

"He dumped me." I said quietly.

"Man, after all that hard work to get you guys together!" He slapped his forehead. I gave a small smile.

"Should we do the Valentine's Day procedure?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"Huh? What's the...No!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Just...no!"

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad."

"Last time was bad enough," I glared at him, remembering the most embarrassing moments of that night. Yi Jung was so cold then. And then he was so sweet. And now, he's a bitchface. I chuckled at that word. Bitchface.

"It wasn't that bad! He bought it, at least!" Woo Bin said.

"You annoy me." I sat down on the beach chair.

"Is that a yes?" The Don Juan asked. I silently nodded.

"Great! Remember, play along no matter what." He winked at me.

"W-Wait! What about that Ara girl?"

"Ara? We're not dating or anything. She's just fun to be around." He shrugged.

"You were making out with her yesterday. And went to second base." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Actually, I took her to my cabin and I hit a homeru—" I silenced him with my hand.

"Ew."

"What do you mean, 'ew'? Who wouldn't wanna get it on with this?" He gestured to himself. I laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow." The Don Juan rubbed his bicep.

Without thinking, I blurted, "You have really nice muscles."

"I know." He laughed and flexed. "Feel."

"N-no, I'm good." I blushed.

"Okay. So are you ready?" He asked.

"Um...yeah." I said slowly.

"Okay. Just act like you're really close to me. I'll do the rest."

"Are you saying I'm not close to you already?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You know what I mean." Woo Bin said. I nodded.

"So what do you plan to do?" I asked him.

"This." He said before grabbing me and pulling us to the ground. I landed on top of him.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" I whispered fiercely.

"That was the attention getter," He said simply, helping me up. He helped me get the sand off of my legs.

"Seriously, though?" I rolled my eyes at him. Woo Bin looked over at the philanderer, who had Evelyn in her lap.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

Watching them made me so pissed that I wanted to throw this fat whale off of my lap and throw her back into the ocean. But it was my own fault. I had pushed Ga Eul away. I had planned this. Watching her get hurt because of me was too much. The scar on her neck was slowly fading, but still there. I couldn't bear to see her get hurt again.

"Yi Jung," Evelyn whispered, caressing my face. "You're not paying attention to me,"

"Sorry," I said in English.

"So, you guys are over, right?" Evelyn looked towards the perfect girl who I still loved.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's good," She giggled and touched her lips to mine. She sucked at kissing. It wasn't anything like kissing Ga Eul.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

Watching them made me depressed. Of course he wouldn't want a 'country bumpkin' like me. I was too plain. Too poor. Too simple.

Woo Bin stood in front of me to block my view.

"Uh, I guess that attention getter wasn't enough!" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah...wanna swim?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Yeah! Water. Water's fun." He nodded. I ran up to the calm waves.

"The color is so pretty here. It's a bright blue color," I said to Woo Bin, but not turning around to look at him. Suddenly, I felt myself falling forward. I fell into the water.

"Haha! You didn't even know!" Woo Bin laughed. Glaring at him, I wiped my face.

"At least help me up," I held out my hand. He obliged and reached down. As soon as I grabbed his hand, I pulled him into the water with me. He fell on his face in the shallow area.

"Jan Di! Do you have any towels?" I shouted at my best friend, who was slapping Joon Pyo's shoulder as he grilled. She walked over to her bag, grabbed a white towel, and ran over to Woo Bin and I.

"Only one, sorry," She handed it to me.

"Thanks, it's fine," I smiled as she ran back to Joon Pyo.

"Thank you very much," Woo Bin said before taking the towel out of my hands and drying himself with it.

"Hey! I need that!" I frowned at him and walked towards him.

"No!" He clutched the towel to his broad chest.

"Fine!" I sighed with frustration and rolled my eyes.

"Here," Woo Bin said, draping the towel over my shoulders. He pulled me a bit closer to him with the cloth. I blushed. He ruffled my hair and jogged off to Joon Pyo.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

That damn Woo Bin. He was flirting with her. Evelyn was now lying on a beach towel on the sand. She kept giving me seductive looks. Normally, I would take the chance, but I didn't.

"Yi Jung, I made some more lemonade," Ji Hoo came up to me, holding out a glass.

"Thanks," I gladly took it. I gulped it down.

"I feel a sudden sense of De ja vu," Ji Hoo said, chuckling.

"How so?"

"The friend was dating a girl, the other friend wants her," He gave me a small, sad smile. I felt pretty bad for Ji Hoo. That day felt like a million years ago. After that, Joon Pyo had his heart set on expelling both Jan Di and Ji Hoo from Shin Hwa High.

"Don't try to expell Woo Bin from college," He winked. I punched his shoulder.

"Shut up," I handed the empty glass back to him.

"Woo Bin!" Ga Eul called out. She ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and put his arm around her. Damn that bastard. I just wished Ga Eul were locked up in a cage so no one could get to her.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

"He's glaring at me," He muttered. Oh yeah, I completely forgot that this was an act. Woo Bin made everything so easy and relaxed. I looked over my shoulder to look at Yi Jung. He looked like he was trying to burn a hole in our heads.

"Um...wow. Why did he dump me if we was going to be like this?" I gestured to his face. Woo Bin laughed and shrugged, his arm still around my shoulders.

"Shall we...make him even more jealous?" He whispered into my ear in a low, husky voice. I blushed.

"Uh...I'm...I think I'm good." I said, moving away from him a bit. He pulled the left string on my bikini bottoms, untying the bow. I quickly caught them and retied them, blushing and glaring at the same time. He chuckled.

"Douche," I mumbled under my breath. He heard me.

"Sorry." He winked. Sighing, I turned to leave.

"Wait. Sorry, sorry." He was still laughing. "Meet me here again. Around midnight," He suddenly became serious. I nodded and walked over to one of the gift shop that Jan Di was at.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Woo Bin pretty much stripped her. Good thing she caught her bikini bottom. I sighed and furrowed my brows together.

_As soon as we broke up, that damn bastard started doing this._

"Yi Jung! Come look at these!" Evelyn and Ara waved me over to one of the shops at the boardwalk. I looked over to the other side, where Ga Eul and Jan Di were.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

I checked the clock. 11:59 pm. I grabbed a sweater and headed to the beach, where Woo Bin told me to meet him.

"Hey." I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"So...why did you want to meet me?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Walk with me," He said hesitantly. I nodded.

~o-o~

"What?" I whispered, unable to believe what I just heard.

_Woo Bin sunbae...he...me?_

"You know why I was mad at Yi Jung that day? On Valentine's Day?" He said, ignoring me. He kept walking, looking straight ahead.

"Why...?"

"Because he rejected you," He stopped walking and turned to face me. "I held back my feelings. For him. For you." He took my hand.

"I...I don't know what to say," I said quietly.

"Then don't say anything," He whispered before crushing his lips to mine.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

I can't get Ga Eul out of my head. I can't sleep. All I can think about is the pain. I get out of bed and decide to go for a walk on the beach.

I stop in my tracks as soon as I see them. Woo Bin and Ga Eul were...kissing. Ga Eul pulls away first and says something. Woo Bin looks away, then at me. His eyes widen.

"It's fine, carry on, I don't care," I lied. I turn and go onto the boardwalk. My first instinct is the kick one of the stands over. I do. Then I just sit on a bench. I have no right to be doing this. It was my fault, my choice.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

"Like I just said...I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you," I looked down. I turned my head in the direction where Yi Jung had gone. I wanted to go after him, but I didn't have the guts.

"I guess you should go after him then," He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely.

"It's fine." I could see that I was making him more uncomfortable by talking about it further. I looked away. I felt terrible. But...why would he like me? How? Why couldn't I get over the fact that Yi Jung didn't like me? Why couldn't I hold the same feelings for Woo Bin?

~o-o~

We were back in town. Everything went back to normal. In a way. I hadn't seen or talked to Yi Jung, nor did I see Woo Bin. None of the F4 came into the shop anymore. Jan Di met with Joon Pyo when I wasn't there. Why was this happening?

_Ring ring ring._

"Ga Eul..." Jan Di said as soon as I picked up.

"Yes?"

"Do you...uh...go somewhere with me?" She seemed hesitant.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay. I'll pick you up from the shop in a sec," she quickly hung up. Sighing, I put my phone in my apron pocket.

"Ga Eul, what's wrong?" Boss asked, crossing his chubby arms.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night," I faked a yawn.

"Ehh? What were you doing with him?" His eyes widened.

"What? No! Nothing! Who?" I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Never mind," He giggled. I rolled my eyes and went over to a table to take someone's order.

~o-o~

"Where are we going?" I asked Jan Di, getting into the nice car that Joon Pyo had bought for her. Jan Di despised the fact that it was so expensive.

"The movie theater," she pedaled the gas.

"Okay..."

We bought our tickets for a romance movie. Huh. I thought we were going to watch the comedy. I thought Jan Di hated watching romance movies with others.

"Why are we watching this?" I asked, following Jan Di into the row of seats.

"B-Because I like these kind of movies! I don't watch these alone under a bridge a-all the time, you know!" Jan Di said quickly.

"Yes you do." I said, ending the conversation. The lights dimmed and the movie began. Jan Di sipped her strawberry smoothie furiously and then turned to me.

"I have to pee!" she whispered loudly.

"But the movie just started!"

"Sh! I'll be back!" she ran out. I shook my head and turned back to the movie.

~o-o~

It had been 30 minutes. She still wasn't back yet. She had ditched me. I was positive.

"Ga Eul..." someone next to me whispered.

"Y-Yi Jung sunbae? What are you doing here?" I whispered, leaning away from him slightly.

"I'm here to watch a movie." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Listen...Ga Eul...about that thing I said. In New Caledonia." He began slowly. Oh no. I knew where this was going. He was going to diss me even further and get all mad at me about the Woo Bin thing!

"Um. Hold that thought. I have to be somewhere!" I mimicked Jan Di and ran out.

Being there with him. Talking to him again like it was nothing. It was too hard.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

"It went to hell! She left before I could say anything!" I said into the phone.

"Calm down," Joon Pyo said. "You have to lure her back in with food, save her from bullies, or find her in the traffic and kiss her," he said as if those things were normal.

"We're talking about Ga Eul here, not Jan Di!" I sighed in frustration. "I'm calling Woo Bin!" I hung up and started to dial Woo Bin's number until I realized that I was mad at him.

_Call him, Yi Jung. Don't let a girl get in the way, just like Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo. He's your best friend._

I pressed call. He picked up, but he didn't say anything at first. Neither did I. But I guess he understood why I was calling because he said,

"Bros before hoes."

I laughed at the motto that we had in highschool.

"Right. But Ga Eul... she isn't a hoe. So I guess the motto didn't work on her,"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine. But...I need your help."

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

I didn't want to make myself dinner. I didn't want to eat either. So I just sat on the couch and stared out the window. The rain was pouring down.

_Ding dong._

I got up to answer the door.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know this chapter was pretty short! The next one will be longer, and I'll update soon! ASAP! Like, maybe in a day or two! Maybe! Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Man, I'm depressed. You guys never review anymore! _ Wahhh. I really want some constructive critism! And I'm sorry I couldn't keep my "promise" on updating sooner. Damn that school. And I was sick. Anyways, enjoy chapter 10!**

**Ga Eul's POV**

"Y-Yi Jung?" I was startled. The perfect boy before me was standing in the pouring rain. His white dress shirt was soaked through; I could see his skin. He held out a bouquet of roses.

"Ga Eul. I'm sorry." He looked away quickly. I took the flowers from him and stepped aside for him.

"Come in quickly! Why were you even standing in the rain? You could catch a cold!" I exclaimed. I dragged him inside the house when he didn't budge.

"I'll go get a towel," I walked toward the bathroom and set the bouquet on the kitchen counter. Suddenly, Yi Jung grabbed me.

"Wait," he said. "Just wait," He hugged me from behind. He was cold.

"I'm sorry," he buried his face into the crook of my neck. He gently kissed the fading scar.

"I-It's fine..." I tried to move away from him, the water from him dripping down the back of my shirt.

"Ga Eul. You're so nice. It kills me to see you get hurt because of me." He whispered.

I started. He was talking about when I was cut. He...he dumped me because of that?

"I'm so, so, sorry. I was stupid to dump you because of this." He turned me around and touched my neck.

"Yi Jung..." I looked away. He held my chin, turned my head, and got very close to my face. I held my breath. If either of us leaned forward just a bit more, we would have been kissing. But we didn't. Neither of us moved a muscle.

"Um...I'm going to put the flowers in a vase. They're really pretty," I stepped away from him and went to the kitchen. My heart was beating a million times per minute. I didn't know if it was because of him, or if it was because I was holding my breath the whole time. Probably both.

I put the roses in one by one into the glass vase, only because it gave me an excuse not to go back to Yi Jung.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

She was the first girl that I've apologized to. The first girl that I was desperate to make up with, to be with. I knew she wanted to be back with me, but why wasn't she giving in? It usually worked. It used to be so easy. She made everything so much harder, more nerve racking. It gave me a thrill that I wasn't used to.

I had told her the reason why I had dumped her. Why wasn't she coming back?

After a few more minutes, she finally walked back into the living room.

"Ga Eul..." I began. She walked up to me and hugged me so hard that it hurt.

"I missed you," Ga Eul whispered. I buried my face in her hair.

"I love you." I said.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

"With you? On the red carpet?" I was shocked. Yi Jung nodded.

"I want you to be my date to the party. And my newest work will be on display."

"But...I..." I tried searching for an excuse. I wasn't famous. It would be embarrassing if I tripped. Paparazzi would bother me. All of the excuses I tried to come up with sucked.

"Guenchana. Just come with me. Please?"

"Well..."

"I'm taking that as a yes. Come on," he led me out of the porridge shop.

"Sorry!" I shouted to boss and threw my apron off.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he closed the car door for me.

"I'm gonna buy you a dress,"

"What? No! No, no, no, no!" I protested.

"Just be quiet, araso?" He leaned over and buckled my seatbelt.

~o-o~

Yi Jung came back with a long dress with golden sparkles all over it. I tried it on. It dragged on the ground behind me as I walked.

"Um...I think this will attract too much attention," I said, looking down at the sparkles. Light was reflecting off of me.

"Okay. Miss, bring a different one," he snapped his fingers. The clerk brought a light pink dress with sheer cap sleeves. It was long. It billowed out behind me when I walked. I looked in the mirror and admired the dress.

"You look beautiful in pink," he came up behind me. I flushed.

"We'll take this one," he said to the lady.

"Thank you... but you didn't really have to buy me—"

"Shoes?" he flashed a heart-melting smile at me and walked towards the shoe section. I ran after him to try to keep up.

The perfect person in front of me held up a pair of silver glittery heels.

"These," Yi Jung said. I took the shoes from him.

"Why are we buying everything right now?" I asked.

"Because it's in three hours,"

"Mwo? Three hours?" I felt my eyes widen. He nodded and without waiting for me to try them on, gave the shoes to the clerk.

"Purse?" he asked. I quickly shook my head.

"Let's just go, we barely have time,"

~o-o~

My hair was curled, my dress and shoes were on, and I carried a silver clutch with my phone in it.

"You forgot this," Yi Jung said. He walked up to me and rubbed some lipstick on my lips.

"Gomawoyo," I blushed. We walked outside.

"Not...your...car?" I looked up at him. He laughed and pushed me inside the limo.

As soon as we got out of the car, cameras started flashing. Yi Jung put his arm around me and started walking. I would have been rooted in place if it weren't for him.

"So Yi Jung! Look here, please!"

"So Yi Jung, who's that girl?"

"So Yi Jung!"

It was so loud. Yi Jung led me to the carpet. I wished there was a different way to go inside the building.

"Just smile at the cameras," He whispered in my ear. I gulped and turned my head towards the flashing lights. I awkwardly smiled.

"More naturally," he laughed. I glared at him and smiled again.

"What's your name? What's your relation to Yi Jung?" The people shouted. I turned to Yi Jung.

"She's my girlfriend," He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed furiously and glared at him as everyone whistled. Some girls in the crowd glared at me.

"So Yi Jung! How do you feel about the F4?" A man asked, holding a microphone up to him.

"I've known them all since kindergarten. They're very close to me," he said.

After he finished all of the interviews, we went inside to see his art display.

~o-o~

"So pretty! Wow, you're so talented!" I smiled at him.

"I know," he said confidently. I rolled my eyes and went back to admiring the pottery. There was a certain one the caught my eye. It was a long vase with unique curves, the color of the sky. There was white paint splattered all over it, and a darker blue too. It looked like marble.

"This one's the best," I pointed at the lovely vase. Yi Jung smiled at me.

"So Yi Jung! Care to make a speech?" A man in a nice gray suit led Yi Jung up to the stage. Cameras started flashing even more.

"Excuse me," Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

"Yes?" I stared at the unfamiliar but handsome face.

"Will you be attending the party?" he asked.

"Um...yes. If I may...why are you asking?"

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure your lovely face didn't disappear from my sight before I get to know you," he winked and walked away.

Who was that?

Yi Jung came back.

"They want you to take pictures with me," he led me to the sea of cameras. I smiled for each one.

"Your name?" Someone in the back shouted.

"Chu Ga Eul," I replied.

"Your beauty is unsettling. Have you ever been through plastic surgery?" Someone else asked.

"No!"

"How did you meet So Yi Jung?"

"He dragged me out of work to take me to New Caledo—"

Yi Jung covered my mouth and laughed.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mm!" I tried speaking. He took his hand off. I sighed.

"You two are so cute together!"

"Thank you," Yi Jung flashed his signature smile.

~o-o~

The party was so fancy. People were dancing and there was an orchestra. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"Wow," I looked around. Yi Jung took my hand and led me up the grand staircase to the second floor. Paintings were hung up and being auctioned. Yi Jung's pottery was on display again in a long glass case. I think those were also being auctioned off.

"Do you want one?" the perfect So Yi Jung caught me staring at his work.

"No, I'm fine," I smiled at him. I didn't really care if I got one or not. Even if they were gorgeous.

"Whatever you say," he winked at me. He waved at someone behind me and walked over to them. I admired his work some more, then the paintings.

"Do you like a certain one in particular?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw the man from before.

"I don't know. They're all beautiful. What about you?" I took a tiny step away from him. He noticed.

"You really don't remember me, so you're scared," the man sighed.

"What?"

"It's me, Min Joon."

Min Joon was my former boyfriend from middle school to my sophomore year. He had cheated on me. For someone reason, I was always being cheated on.

"Oh, hi!" I said brightly, faking a smile.

"So, it seems you're with Korea's richest Casanova," he laughed. I nodded slowly.

"It might be over soon. Just saying," he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"I don't really think you should say that," I glared at him. Min Joon shrugged.

"I'll see you around," he grabbed my hand, kissed it, then walked away.

Running into him again was kind of random.

~o-o~

"Why are we at your house?" I asked Yi Jung as he opened his door. He walked around the car and opened the car door for me. I stepped out and checked the time. My phone clock read 1:23 AM.

"I thought you would be lonely after spending the whole day with me," he winked.

"Don't I spend the whole day with you every day already?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Spend the night here tonight," he grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes for a few seconds before I got embarrassed and looked away.

"Um...I'm uh...not really...ready..." I managed to squeak out. He laughed.

"I'm not going to do anything. You're just sleeping in my house. Is that a problem?" Yi Jung laughed again. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"So that's what you think of when I invite you to sleep over," he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. "Do you want your fantasies to come true?"

"N-No!" I pushed him away and walked inside, too embarrassed to even look his way. He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Mianhae, baby," I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "But you're staying over, right?"

"I have no choice. You probably won't take me home if I asked you too," I opened the doors. All of the maids and butlers bowed and said their greetings.

"She's staying over," Yi Jung said to them. "Get her some spare clothing, preferably silk," he made his way up the stairs with me following close behind, hoping that they wouldn't get the wrong idea. But I guess this was normal for them... before he got in a relationship with me.

"What are you thinking about?" he put his arm around me when I reached the top of the grand staircase.

"Nothing," I smiled. He led me to his room.

"W-Wait! Your room? I'm staying in your room?" I looked around.

"Yeah. Problem?" Yi Jung asked.

"Um..."

"Young master, here are the clothes for Miss Ga Eul," a maid walked in through the open doors. Yi Jung took the pink square of silk from her and shoved it into my hands.

"Go change in the bathroom." he ordered. I walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed. I was wearing a pink silky dress with cute little bows on the straps. The dress was barely long enough to reach my thighs.

_Ugh, Yi Jung. _

He was probably waiting for a reaction. He was expecting me to come out, embarrassed, and then ask for something else. I'd show him.

I marched out of the bathroom. I got the satisfaction of watching his eyes pop out when he saw me. But it was short-lived.

"Why are you only wearing a shirt? Go put some pants on,"

"Um, I only got this," I flushed and took baby steps backwards to the bathroom.

"Hold on," he said. He pressed a button next to his door and instantly, someone knocked on his door.

"You called for a maid, young master?"

"Yes. Why did you only bring a shirt for Ga Eul?" Yi Jung asked the short maid.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you've always requested that I only bring a shirt for the girl so..."

"Oh, right. Bring some pants or something," he looked away. She bowed and scurried away. He looked at me when she left. I self-consciously pulled down the fabric.

"Um...I'm just gonna wait...in there," I mumbled and ran back into the bathroom. I held the door closed with my back. My face was hot. Ugh! I'm so stupid!

"Miss Ga Eul," the maid knocked on the bathroom door. I opened it just a crack.

"Where's Yi Jung?" I asked, ushering her in.

"Y-Young Master is downstairs," she replied, holding out the silk shorts to me. I gladly took them and slipped them on. The maid bowed and left.

I went downstairs and into the theater room, where all of the maids told me Yi Jung was.

"H-Hey," I sat down next to the perfect boy. I didn't look at him. He put his arm around me.

"Hey, why is your face red?" he whispered in my ear. I kept my eyes glued to the movie screen. I think he already knew.

"You know why," I said. He smirked.

"Yeah, I do." He laughed quietly and kissed my cheek.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him.

"Not really. I don't sleep at this time on weekends," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah." Of course. Before me, he was a casanova who bedded girls all the time.

"Ready for bed?" he asked. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah,"

~o-o~

Yi Jung got into his bed. He rested his head on the headboard of his king size bed. He patted the spot next to him.

"S-Same bed?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want my baby to sleep on the floor,"

"But you have, like, over 50 guest rooms..." I looked at the ground. Yi Jung sighed and got out of bed. He strode towards me and picked me up bridal style.

"H-Hey!" I exclaimed. He put me down on the bed and got into his own spot.

"I won't do anything, just sleep," he said. I turned over, facing away from him. Yi Jung clapped, causing his lights to turn off. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table.

I felt him hug me. He buried his face into my neck.

"I really love that we can be together this close," he whispered. I smiled and turned around to face him. He was so perfect. Everything about him was perfect. Not a flaw in sight.

"Hey...can I...?" he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I nodded. He leaned in to kiss me again.

Nothing happened that night. And that was perfectly fine. It was just us, cuddling and kissing. It was perfect.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

Waking up next to her startled me. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Her soft, shiny hair was fanned out on the pillow. She was so close to me. I propped myself up with my elbow and kissed her forehead.

When did I become such a hearts-and-flowers guy? Ever since I fell in love with Ga Eul, of course. I didn't miss having a fling with hot girls one bit. Ga Eul was all I needed.

"Hm? Why am I..." Ga Eul woke up and looked around. "Oh yeah," she looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Ga Eul yang,"

"Morning," she sat up. Her tank top hung low. Dangerously low. I coughed and looked away. She didn't seem to notice. It's a good thing that she actually wore her undergarments under the top, or else I would have attacked her by now.

Ga Eul got out of the bed.

"What day is it? And what time?" she asked.

"Saturday, 10:20 AM..." I answered.

"Do you have any plans today?"

"No," I said.

"Good. Go hang out with your friends," Ga Eul crossed her arms.

"Mwo? Are you trying to get rid of me?" I pouted.

"Yeah, because you haven't any time at all with them," she said.

"So?"

"So, I feel like I'm the problem,"

"But you're not. There's no problem,"

"Exactly. That's why you're hanging out with them!" she said brightly.

"Wait what?" she was confusing me.

~o-o~

I ended up at the VIP café made just for the F4. My friends were there too. Even Jan Di.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Jan Di asked Ga Eul.

"Nope, I have plans," she smiled. "Just stay here as long as you can, okay?"

"Why are you getting us all together? It's not like we'll be with you," Woo Bin frowned.

"Yah! I have to wake up early for nothing?!" Joon Pyo shouted, causing the employees to turn and stare.

"It's 12 in the afternoon," Jan Di whispered loudly to Joon Pyo. He looked bewildered.

"Anyways, have fun! I'll be back in a few hours! Bye bye!" Ga Eul waved goodbye. Ji Hoo was the only one who waved back.

After she left, Woo Bin started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Yo, dude, what if she's out with her boyfriend or something, and she didn't want any one of us to see them together?" he smiled.

"That's a possibility," Ji Hoo said.

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! I'm hungry!" Joon Pyo shouted at Jan Di. The crazy girl started shaking her fists at him and telling him that there are waiters and waitresses who work here. Sometimes I wondered why I socialized with Joon Pyo.

"Yo, Yi Jung, let's follow her," Woo Bin said. He suddenly had a fond smile on his face with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Um, no. I trust Ga Eul. I'm not an idiot who stalks people," I shook my head. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I frowned.

~o-o~

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I grumbled. We had just left the café. Each of us had sunglasses on, which was obvious and tacky.

"It'll be fun," Joon Pyo said.

"Let's go," Woo Bin pointed ahead. He took out his phone. His GPS app was open.

"Dude, did you just track Ga Eul's phone?" I asked. He nodded.

"She's walking, and apparently, she just turned that corner," Woo Bin ran up ahead. We followed.

Then I saw her. She was with some guy. He didn't look very rich. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. I saw red.

"Woah, I guess I was right," Woo Bin said, watching them. The guy put his arm around her and they started to walk.

"Follow them!" Jan Di exclaimed. Joon Pyo clamped his hand over her mouth.

~o-o~

They were acting too close. We had followed them into clothing stores, the movies, everywhere. We were now in a bookstore. She had called him "oppa" plenty of times. It really pissed me off. Was she really doing this?

"Oppa!" Ga Eul called out across the store. "We should get going now, I was going to introduce you to my friends, remember?" He nodded.

"We have to escape! She'll see us! This place is too small to hide!" Jan Di whispered loudly. She scrambled around behind the bookshelves. All of us read each other's minds and just decided to run out. We all sprinted for the door.

"Guys?" Ga Eul had seen us. We all turned around.

"A-Anyong!" Jan Di laughed nervously. I glared at Ga Eul and turned away. She didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you aren't in the café. I have to tell you guys something. I want you to meet someone," she said. Ga Eul turned around and walked towards the poor-looking guy.

"I think she's going to dump you in front of us," Woo Bin leaned over and whispered. I elbowed him. No one dumps me.

"Isn't he handsome?" Ga Eul came back with _him_.

"Who's he?" I spit through my teeth.

"Oppa, introduce yourself," she smiled at him. It made me sick.

"Oppa!" Jan Di smiled.

"Mwo? M-Mwo ya? Who's this guy?" Joon Pyo blinked.

"Ga Eul's brother!" she beamed. She ran up to him and hugged him. Joon Pyo grabbed her shirt and pulled her back.

"You choked me, you idiot!" Jan Di glared at him. Joon Pyo shrugged.

"Brother..." Woo Bin laughed. "He was just her brother!"

"Oppa, this is Yi Jung," Ga Eul introduced me.

"Anyong, my name's Si Woo," he held out his hand. I stared at it until he put it back down.

"Why are you making things so awkward?" Ga Eul whispered to me.

"I'm not,"

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

Yi Jung offered to rive me home. I protested, saying that my brother needed care back at my house, but Si Woo oppa told me to go with him, since I was coming home anyway.

"Why aren't you talking?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Hey, why are you being so odd today?"

"You made me look and feel pathetic," he said without looking at me.

"Huh? How?"

"My friends made me follow you and your brother. They made me believe that you were cheating on me," he laughed but his eyes look mad and embarrassed.

"Why would I do that?" I said, blushing a little. He shrugged.

He parked in front of my house.

"Bye," I said, opening the door. He stopped me.

"What is it?" I turned around. Yi Jung leaned over and touched his lips to mine.

"Bye," he whispered. I smiled and went inside. I watched him leave from the window.

"You call that a kiss?" My brother came up behind me, munching on some crackers.

"Ah! Aish, you scared me, oppa,"

"Mian," some crumbs fell from his mouth.

"So he's your boyfriend, huh?" he plopped his butt on the couch. I nodded.

"So Yi Jung..." Si Woo said, eating another cracker. "The rich playboy?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess,"

"Be careful," he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

**A/N: So...yeah. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Lemme know:) and next time, I won't make promises I can't keep. I'll try to update in the next week. Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED RECENTLY. I WAS ON VACATION AND FORGOT TO BRING MY LAPTOP, AND MY UNFINISHED CHAPTER WAS ON IT. I APOLOGIZE. Well... enjoy chapter 11!**

**Ga Eul's POV**

"Good morning, oppa," I yawned and walked into the kitchen, where my brother was making breakfast.

"Morning. Sit," he ordered. I sat.

"Your hair's a mess," he pointed out. I smoothed it down a bit, glaring at his back.

_Ring ring ring._

I looked over at my phone, which was all the way across the table. Si Woo hated it when someone's phone rang during breakfast. I saw him eye the pink phone. He saw me too.

We lunged for it at the same time.

"Hey! Give it!" I shouted. Si Woo held it over his head and read the caller ID.

"So Yi Jung..." he said, smirking. He answered the phone.

"Yoboseyo?" Oppa said into my phone. He put it on speaker.

"Um...can I speak with Ga Eul?" Yi Jung's perfect voice rang out.

"I'm right he—" I tried to tell him. Si Woo oppa got me in a headlock and covered my mouth.

"She's actually pooping right now. Do you want me to give the phone to her?" he said. I widened my eyes.

"Mmmm! MMMMMM!"

"Uh, no thanks. Just tell her to call me back," Yi Jung sounded annoyed.

"Okay, have a nice day!" Si Woo said before hanging up. He finally let go of me.

"What the hell?!" I snatched my phone out of his hands.

"It had to be done," he shrugged. Oppa put a plate of pancakes and strawberries in front of me. I quickly started eating.

"Do you have any plans today?" he asked.

"No, but I might, if I call Yi Jung back," I said with my mouth full of food.

"Don't hang out with him today," Si Woo said. "Spend your day with me. My time here is short,"

"Araso," I rolled my eyes. My annoying brother smiled at me.

~o-o~

"Uh, yeah, mianheyo sunbae," I explained to Yi Jung why I couldn't be with him today.

"It's fine, he's your brother,"

"Yeah...and about the pooping thing..." I started. Yi Jung laughed and hung up. I frowned at my phone.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" Si Woo called from the hallway. I ran out of my room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere. You're going to show me around Korea. It's so different from America."

"You're not an American tourist. You used to live here. It's pretty much the same," I buttoned up my white trench coat.

"Whatever," said Oppa.

"How long are we staying out? I asked.

"All day." He winked at me, grabbed my hand, and ran out the door.

~o-o~

**Woo Bin's POV**

"Royal flush," I laid out my cards in front of Yi Jung. He glared at me and set his cards down, proving that I had won.

"Yi Jung, just stick with taking girls home," Joon Pyo said, throwing a dart. I laughed.

"Shut up, at least I actually can," Yi Jung said, grinning.

"Hey! I can! It's just that darn Geum Jan Di! She's holding me down!" Joon Pyo explained.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Yo, Yi Jung. Where's Ga Eul today?"

"Spending time with her brother," he said.

"Ahhh, the one you got jealous of?"

"Jealous? No. But yeah. That one," Yi Jung said sourly and checked his Rolex.

"That's the ninth time you've looked at your watch," I said.

"I'm just checking the time," the sorry bastard said. What a bad liar.

"Okay..." I smirked.

"What?" Yi Jung asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Let's go," I stood up.

~o-o~

"You're crazy." Yi Jung looked frustrated. I had dragged him into my car. We were now following Ga Eul.

"You wanted to see her, right? Here you go," I gestured to the girl, holding onto her brother's arm and walking down the street amongst other people.

"Not like this!"

"You get what you get and you don't throw a fit. Or...I think that's what the commoners say," I shrugged.

"Whatever, just drive," Yi Jung sighed and looked out the window. I smiled and stayed on Ga Eul's tail. I

~o-o~

"Wow. They are pretty close," I said, laughing at Yi Jung's expression. Ga Eul had just kissed her brother's cheek.

"Don't laugh," the poor ass said.

"I'm not,"

Ga Eul and her older brother, Si Gon or something, were now hand in hand, stopping by different shops on the street. Did commoners find this fun?

"This is so frustrating," Yi Jung groaned.

"Go to the club," I suggested.

"No!" he shouted. That was a first. He loved the club.

"Bar?"

"No,"

"Country club? Teach hotties how to play tennis?" I shrugged. That was all I got.

"Goddamn, Woo Bin, no. That's your thing,"

"Used to be your thing too," I muttered under my breath.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

This was pissing the hell out of me. I didn't care if he was her brother; he was still a guy. How did she change me so much? I was never like this, and now I was a hot mess.

"Wanna go back?" Woo Bin laughed. I shot him a look.

"Whoa there, calm your tits," he held his hands up. I sighed. He could be so annoying and immature sometimes.

"Fine then, let's go back,"

~o-o~

_Ring ring ring._

"So Yi Jung here," I answered the call.

"Um, sunbae?" It was Ga Eul.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Um...my brother wants to invite you to dinner," she said hesitantly.

"Sure. Where at?"

"You can choose,"

"My place," I said automatically. I felt most comfortable in my home. It was a bit selfish, but I didn't care. I could just kick out her brother later and Ga Eul and I can have some alone time.

"Okay, can we be there at eight?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

~o-o~

I buttoned up my gray dress shirt. I heard the maids greeting them. I ran down the stairs.

"Ga Eul," I smiled at her. I held my arms out. Blushing, she stepped into them.

"Nice place," her brother said. I glared at him but he didn't notice. Why the hell did I just glare?

"Gomawoyo," I said. "Shall I give you a tour?"

"Sure, thanks," Si Woo smiled. I walked up the stairs. When he didn't follow, I turned around.

"Are you coming?" I asked. He finally came up the steps.

~o-o~

We were in the hallway. I had shown him only three of the rooms. He looked exhausted.

"Tired already?" I held back a chuckle. Si Woo shook his head.

"I don't need a tour anymore. Listen, I know what kind of guy you are. Be careful with Ga Eul," he said. He walked past me and went down the stairs.

That bastard. I can do whatever the hell I want! He thinks he knows me? Hell no. I followed him down and into the dining room, where the food was set out on the table.

~o-o~

I glared at Si Woo as he ate his ass off. What a pig. I could tell he was eating in the most polite fashion as possible. It probably worked for a commoner's table but I've seen better table manners from my 4-year-old cousin.

"Um...Yi Jung? Are you not hungry?" Ga Eul's soft voice made me stop glaring at her brother. I quickly shifted my eyes down to my plate, which was barely touched.

"Uh, yeah, I'm hungry...I guess I was just daydreaming about an angel," I winked at her. She blushed. My smooth skills were becoming less smooth. I haven't been able to practice them lately, but I guess Ga Eul bought it, considering that she's not used to it. I felt eyes boring into my side. I stabbed a mushroom with my fork and stuffed it in my mouth, lifting my eyes to Si Woo again. He was glaring at me.

"Wine," I snapped my fingers, not taking my eyes off of him. I glass bottle was instantly in my outstretched hand.

"Ga Eul?" I held out the bottle to her. She gave me her cup. I poured a tiny bit in.

"Don't get drunk," I teased. She blushed. I was kind of disappointed. She was barely talking tonight.

"Si Woo, would you like some wine as well?" I asked. He held out his glass. Not wanting to pour for him, I handed the bottle to a maid and nodded in his direction. Si Woo scoffed, but drank it anyway. I glared at him. This time, he noticed and glared back.

~o-o~

"Thank you both for coming over tonight," I faked a smile. Ga Eul got on her tiptoes and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. I haven't been kissed on the lips once since her damn brother came along. It was so frustrating.

I pulled her to me and kissed her on the lips. I heard Si Woo clear his throat. I ignored him. Ga Eul tried pulling away, but I held on tightly.

"Uh...Ga Eul? Are you gonna come home with me or...uh...stay here?" Si Woo asked. Was he stupid? Obviously, she couldn't answer because her lips her pretty busy.

I finally released her. She was blushing again.

"I'll go—" I cut her off.

"She'll be staying with me. Thanks again, bye," I smiled and pushed him out the door. I motioned for a maid to close the door as I led Ga Eul up the stairs.

~o-o~

"Geez! Sunbae!" Ga Eul glared at me as soon as I closed my bedroom door behind me.

"What?" A chuckle escaped my lips.

"You were rude to my brother and you kissed me in front of him!"

"It wasn't that bad," I smiled and put a hand in my pocket.

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

His smile made me heart melt. I wasn't even mad at him.

"But still..." I looked down at my feet.

"I missed you," he whispered and came closer.

"We weren't even apart," I looked up at him and smiled.

"It felt like it to me," he hugged me.

"So...why'd you make me stay?"

"Just because," Yi Jung shrugged. I stayed silent. He was really different from when I first met him. He was cool and collected and cold. But now he was sweet and loving. Sometimes even dorky.

~o-o~

**Woo Bin's POV**

_"Woo Bin sunbae...I...love you," Ga Eul said softly. I cupped her cheek and touched my lips to hers._

I woke with a start. What the hell was that dream about? How could I still not get over a country bumpkin like her? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Some one knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

The door opened slightly. It was one of my maids.

"What is it?" I didn't even look her way.

"Someone is requesting you to come outside," she bowed her head. I got up, put a shirt on, and headed out.

"What are you doing here?"

~o-o~

**Ga Eul's POV**

"Hurry up! You'll miss your flight!" I shouted. My terribly slow brother finally appeared before me, still buttoning up his shirt.

"Okay, jeez," he ruffled my hair. We went out the door.

~o-o~

"Visit again soon, okay?" I whispered. Oppa nodded.

"Alright. Come here," he pulled me into a hug. "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too," my voice was muffled. He laughed.

"Oh stop. I'm not dying or anything. I'll be back soon!" he grinned and pat my head.

He walked towards the boarding gate.

"Bye!" I called out.

I stayed until I saw his plane leave. Then, I headed home.

~o-o~

"It's a good thing he's gone now," I heard a voice as soon as I shut the front door behind me.

"AH! Yi Jung sunbae? What are you even doing here?!"

"The front door was unlocked again," he shrugged and stood up from the couch. I groaned and threw my jacket on the floor.

"Sorry," he laughed. He bent down and picked up my jacket. I watched him as he hung it up next to the door.

"Thanks,"

"So, how was your time with...him?" Yi Jung sunbae said bitterly.

"Fun," I ignored the tone of his voice and smiled.

"I didn't have a lot of fun while he was visiting," he pouted.

"Jealous much?" his face was so cute, I couldn't help but laugh.

"No!" The former Casanova looked away.

"Okay...well, can I kick you out now? I'm kind of tired..." I said. He walked up to me.

"But I wanted to stay," he whispered before kissing me deeply.

"Maybe you can stay a little longer," I said, pulling away. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He smirked.

~o-o~

After Yi Jung left, I decided to go for a walk. There was a full moon, and the stars were bright.

I walked along an unfamiliar road, positive that I could find my way home. Maybe. As I looked around, I was now positive of something else. I was lost.

"Ugh! Why am I so stupid!" I bonked myself on the head.

I didn't even know I had walked this far. This was an unfamiliar part of town to me. The stands along the road were ratty and empty. Building signs flickered on and off. It looked like a scene from a horror movie.

I came to an alley. I turned to go back the way I came until I heard a voice.

"Hey! Cutie! Come here!" someone slurred. I slowly turned around. I fairly large man, who seemed to be drunk, staggered towards me.

"Um...excuse me, I have to go," I pushed his arm off of my shoulder. I started walking quickly away from him. Surprisingly, the man was fast.

"You look like you don't do this often. I like that," he smiled devilishly. Do what? Did he just...?

"I really have to go!" I pushed him off of me. He just grabbed me again. He pushed me up against the brick wall and got close to my face. I could smell his terrible breath.

"Look," he began. "Just have some fun with me," I turned my head away from him. I tried moving my arms, but he had them pinned to the wall with an immense amount of strength. Would kicking work? I tested the theory. He caught my leg with his and got even closer to my face.

"No!" I screamed and shut my eyes. Suddenly, I felt the pressure on my body disappear. I looked up slowly.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Woo Bin sunbae flashed a smile. The drunken man was in a bloody heap on the floor.

"Sunbae..."

He hugged me. "Idiot. Stupid Ga Eul," he whispered.

"S-Sorry..."

Why was he always there when I was in trouble? That being said, I was grateful.

"Thank you..." I hugged him back. He suddenly pulled away.

"I'll take you home."

~o-o~

Sunlight flooded into my room as soon as I pushed the curtains aside. I squinted.

_Ring ring ring._

"Yoboseyo?" I said, even though I already knew it was Jan Di.

"We're going on vacation again."

"Again? Where?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well...we're going with F4...to Miami!"

"Florida?!" I almost dropped my phone. I was wide awake now.

"Yes! We're leaving in three days!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll call you later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up.

We would be going on vacation again? Last time was bad enough. What would happen in America? Hm.

~o-o~

**Yi Jung's POV**

"Yi Jung!" I heard Woo Bin's voice. I turned around. The maids moved out of his way as he walked towards me.

"Hey," I waved at him. "What do you need?"

"Let's go to your room," he smiled. I nodded, confused.

~o-o~

I closed the door behind me.

"So, what did you want?" I walked over to my couch and sat down. He planted his butt down on the couch across from me. He spoke quickly and quietly. I felt my pulse quicken and my eyes widen.

"What?

**A/N: I thought this one was kind of short. What do you think Woo Bin said? Who do you think went to see Woo Bin at his house that day? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN FLORIDA? So many questions :) Anyways, I found Kim So Eun's instagram account! She made it yesterday, but she hasn't announced it on twitter yet. On every website I looked, only this instagram username came up: _ksoeun_ Follow her, because she's just that amazing! :) Review! I hope you liked this chapter. XO**


End file.
